Inuyasha: An Untold Story
by Mirokufangirl229
Summary: This is a new story about a 2nd generation of hero's. This is my first story about other characters that lived in the feudal era. A special thanks to 4fireking for teaming up with me and making this story with me. So please enjoy, Inuyasha: An Untold Story! **Don't forget to give Feed Back!**
1. Enter Tao! Rue's Heir!

Plot

It looked like the end for the young monk Rue and his faithful demon companion Erza. Their last moments together were a blur. As they continued to run through the forest, Rue could see a dead end to their long run. Rue instinctively stopped Erza.

" You have to leave me, Erza. It's me that he wants. Don't sacrifice your life all for your love of me."  
" Master!' Erza cried out. She tried holding her master around his neck, but Rue brushed her off. He instead pointed his trusted arrow at her. " Master what are you doing?"  
" I'm sorry, Erza, but I don't want your life to end because of me. Please forgive me!"  
" Master!"  
The point of Rue's arrow glowed brightly with pink aura. The arrow was fired from Rue's bow and struck straight into Erza's heart. The tearing of it made Rue cry; a single tear dripped from his eyes. As she was hit, Erza's body disintegrated into tiny pink particles. Then, the particles joined together and formed a spotless, illustrious gem. The shining gem was clean—cleaner than any gem Rue ever had—and it was because of his tears that the gem became clean.  
What was a distraction too Rue, the piercing sting of a bullet then struck his back. The force of the bullet was too mighty Rue cried out in pain. The bullet fired into his back, then went out through his chest. Rue's mind became paralyzed in shock and he collapsed from it.  
" Young monk Rue, you're hereby executed for your affair with a demon. May you rest in the soil where you last saw her."  
Rue could feel it, the cold tip of a 16th century gun pointed behind his head, and his life beginning to fade. However, with his last breaths of air, Rue ripped his necklace out and wrapped it around his arrow.  
" You may kill me, but may the next heir take my place. With the power I bestow on him…hope will be restored to our corrupt society."  
Rue fired his last arrow into the sky. The arrow then disappeared into a giant worm hole. Rue smiled, closed his eyes, and awaited for the sound of guns being fired.  
With his last moments on earth…  
Rue was…free.

Inuyasha, an Untold Story

Chapter 1

Enter Tao! Rue's Heir!

Meanwhile at a shrine 20 miles away. A monk named Master Mushin was talking with the now new monk Miroku.

"Well Miroku, I bid you good luck on your journey. I am so sorry your father was killed by the wind tunnel."  
" Master Mushin, it's been a year now, I am ok. What are you going to do about that half demon infant?"

Master Mushin turned around and looked at the basket which contained Rue's only heir Tao. He gurgled and played with his feet. Master Mushin sighed.  
"I do not know, his parents told me to watch him for a few days but it has been a month and I have not seen them since than." "Do you think Rue and the half demon abandoned this child?" Miroku wondered, looking at the now sleeping baby.

"Perhaps, I hope to see you again Miroku." "Yes, farewell." "Farewell."

The newfangled monk nodded and set out his journey at the ripe age of 13, Master Mushin was worried but was also very proud of the monk. Just then, an arrow came down from the sky and struck the ground! Master Mushin jumped in fear and shielded the infant. This arrow looked familiar to the old monk, as he stood up and walked over to it.

' Hmmm, this arrow appears to belong to the young monk Rue.' The old monk said, picking it up. He then saw the arrow with a necklace covered in dry blood and soil. The old man sighed in sadness.

"I see, it appears this child has no one now. I guess I will raise him and train him as a monk, his father would want his only son to follow in his footsteps. I am the one who shall deliver his will."

The monk rubbed off the blood and soil and put the necklace around the baby. He then picked up the basket. "Come child, let's go inside. One day, you will fulfill your fathers will and become the greatest half demon monk this world will ever know. Maybe just maybe, you will change around this corrupt world."  
"Foo." Master Mushin smiled and carried the infant inside. Great adventures await the half lamia just around the corner.


	2. Tao! A Monk Like No Other!

Chapter 2!

Tao! A monk like no other!

18 years later…

One evening….

A wealthy lord was preparing his daughters for a match making ceremony. A special gathering in which men, requested by the father, are brought to a banquet to dine. When the night ends, the father will choose 3 men out of 20 to court a daughter of the fathers choosing.

Although, tonight, wont go as the lord planned. He had come to his 3rd born daughters room when he saw her in a dire situation. Her body was jolting and foam was coming down her mouth. Hey eyes were all the way in the back of her head. The maids were in utter panic, trying to sooth the girl.

"Uhhh what has happened to my daughter?!" "Ukk!" "Oh, my lord, she is having a seizer!" "What do we do?!" "This is the work of something beyond our reach. Quickly, send my messenger at once!" "Where do you want him to be sent?" "An old friend of mines shrine in the western lands, we need a monk to perform an exorcism on my daughter." "My lord are you saying that Em is possessed?!" "Yes, now go!" "Right!"

A day later…. The lords Messenger had reached Master Mushin's Shrine. There was the old man tending to the garden while gulping down sake.

" Wise monk, may you be Master Mushin?" "I certainly hope so; how can I be of your assistance?" "Lord Fuji's daughter has been possessed by a demon. We need an exorcism preformed right away." "I see, what were her symptoms? There are many reaction to being possessed." "She was convulsing and her mouth was foaming." "I see, this is the work of a level 3 snake demon. I will send one of my newest monk's to deal with this situation. Tao my son! Come here me boy."

There was the now 18 year old half lamia Tao. He looked like his father accept for his eyes. He had his mothers eyes. His pupils were horizontally clit and dark brown like that of a snake.

You see, his mother was a full fledged snake demon, or, formally known as "Lamia". She was beautiful and perfect in every way. Like his mother, Tao wasn't all that bad to look at. He blinked and came to his master. He wore a yellow kimono with a purple sash. He knelt down to Master Mushin's level.

"Yes master? You requested my presence?" "Yes, apparently lord Fuji, a dear friend of mine's daughter, is possessed by a snake demon." " Possessed you say? You want me to take care of it?"

The old monk looked at the messenger standing still, waiting for an answer. The old man smiled and sipped his sake.

"Excuse us for a moment." He said, taking Tao aside. He then knelt down and talked quietly with his apprentice. "I want you to take care of this because you are part snake demon yourself. You have the ability to speak and communicate with these types of demons. In fact, you can communicate with any demon in general." "Master Mushin, are you sure I am ready?" "Yes my son, your are like your father in every way. "Master, are you sure I can be as great as my father was?" "I am positive. Now, get going." "Yes Master."

The two then walked over to the messenger. The messenger blinked in anticipation, waiting for the answer.

"Tao has agreed to help your master. "That is fantastic! Let's go then!" "Wait, I need to fetch my supplies." "Oh, right, of course."

Soon afterwards, the messenger and Tao set off to Lord Fuji's castle….

Soon, the messenger started asking questions.

"Can I ask you something young monk?" Tao sighed and pushed his hat up. "That depends, what is your name?" The messenger gulped, he was terrified of the monk's eyes. "Umm, why must I tell you?" Tao chuckled then spoke once again, pushing off his hat. "I cannot answer questions to someone who I don't even know, especially if that person hasn't told me their name." The messenger sighed and spoke.

"My name is Gim-Ku." "Well Master Gim, what did you want to ask me?" "Well, I wanted to know your story. Who is your father? Do I or Lord Fuji know him?"

"I do not know, I have never met my father or mother." Tao paused then spoke again.

"Master Gim, are you aware of the new guns developed years ago? Which are now far more advanced?" "Yes, fantastic weapons, they rip threw skin and tissue like it was nothing; far more better than swords." "Yes, well, you see, my father was one of its first victims."

"Oh, how terrible. How did you find this out?" "When Master Mushin discovered this necklace which is around my neck now, it reeked of gun powder. Judging by the amount of blood on it, it was horribly painful." "I see, what of your mother?"

"I don't know. Master Mushin never spoke of her much at all." "Was your mother, perhaps, not human?" "Hmm? What makes you say that?"

The monk's eyes were far too noticeable. "Well, your eyes do not look human as the rest of your body." Tao sighed and spoke, he couldn't think of an excuse.

"My mother was lamia." "Woa, you're a half demon? I should kill you right here and now!" "Go right ahead, remember, I am the only one who can save Lord Fuji's daughter." Gim-Ku sighed and put his blade back in his sheath. "That is true, ah well."

They both kept moving, heading to Lord Fuji's Castle, to save Em, his daughter. Tao smiled at Gim-Ku, he found the mortal as an interesting figure. What Tao did not know, was that Gim-Ku would soon accompany him in his future endeavours.


	3. Em's Exorcism, Gim-Ku's request!

Chapter 3!

Em's Exorcism, Gim-Ku's request!

The duo arrived at the castle. Tao did not like the feel of the place. "I sense and incredible demonic aura. This demon is not some lowly creature, its powerful."

"Can you take it down?" "Of course, but I must see the girl, so I can read his movements through out her body." "You can do that?" "Yeah, I am part lamia, I know these things." "Uhh, right, he-he."

The half demon monk and mortal entered inside. There was the Lord sitting upon his throne in frustration and sadness. He saw the monk and felt great joy, until he saw his eyes.

"Who are you?" "My name is Tao, I am a monk. I have come like you have requested." "What is up with your eyes? Are you not human?! Is this a trap?"

His guards pointed their weapons at Tao. He stood his ground and spoke again.

"I am half lamia, but I bid you no harm. I was raised to become a monk like my father, who was human. Like my demon mother I can communicate with any demon. I also have spiritual powers like my father. I want to help you daughter, I want to free her from the demons grasp."

The lord played with his thumbs then spoke again.

"Very well, I will take you to her room."

At this point, the lord was desperate. He still didn't trust the monk, but he took whatever he could get if it ment saving his daughter. Once in front of the room, the lord slid open the doors. Tao fell to his knees. He could feel utter hatred coming from inside the room. He knew the snake demon was in there.

"Uhh this feeling… This snake demon's soul is tainted with hatred and evil! Uhh, crap." "You can feel the demon's soul?" "Yes, I can do other things too."

Tao went inside, along with Gim-Ku and Lord Fuji behind him. He saw the women lying there unconscious, but with her eyes wide open.

"Ehh! Creepy!" Gim-Ku cried, raising his voice. Tao struck him in the head and spoke. "Shut up, you are too loud!" "Oww! Master Tao, you are so mean!"

The monk rolled his eyes. 'Tsk, idiot' he thought pulling stuff out from his kimono.

He had 2 sacred sutras, along with a knife. He cut his hand and drew a circle around the girl with his blood. He then placed a sacred sutra on the girls chest.

"Monk, what are you doing?" the lord asked, observing Tao. "This demon and I have almost the exact same blood. With this exorcism I will lure it out of your daughters body with my scent."

The monk put his forehead on Em's. She was cold, very cold. He used his mothers gift and entered the demons mind, taking control of the creature inside. He then pulled out the demon using his pure soul his father gave him.

The demon growled and roared as the monk shouted "Exit her body and suffer the consequences'!" Once the demon was out, the monk threw a sacred sutra on it, causing it to roar in agony!

"Roar!"

It hissed at Tao then withered away into dust. The girl woke up, coughing and shuttering. She showed life once more. "My daughter! You are alive!" "Father… what happened..?" "Oh my dear, you were saved by this young monk."

The rejoiced father pointed at Tao. She blinked in confusion and happiness.

"Thank you kind monk, you have saved my life." "It was no trouble at all."

"Oh monk, please stay, as a sign of my gratitude." Lord Fuji said, bowing in respect. "Oh, I couldn't-" "Please, it is the least I can do for pointing my weapons at you earlier." "That was- well, I am famished." "Great, let my servants tend to your every need tonight." "Uhh, thanks."

' Why do I feel like there is a catch somehow?'

The monk thought, smiling slightly.

Later… Gim-Ku came by Tao's room. He shook the lamia awake.

"Tao, I need to ask you something." "Uggh, haven't you asked enough of me already? For god sakes its three o clock in the morning!" "I wanted to ask you if I could accompany you back to the shrine. I want to travel with you through out the lands and help you with your future plans."

The young monk scratched at his skin, which was peeling. Every month or two he would shed skin, like a snake. While Tao appeared human, on the inside, it was different. He yawned and scratched his head. He couldn't believe Gim-Ku's request, it was a lot to ask.

"Master Gim, that is a lot to ask of a stranger. Why, you hardly know me."

"I am aware of that, but I am tired sitting around and sending out messages for the lord. I mean, as much as I respect him, I want to explore. I want fun, I want action and adventure."

"I see, and are you prepared to do what I say and when I say it? Will you fight if trouble shall come along? Are you afraid of death?!" "No sir, I want to fight along side you until the end." "Humph, how old are you Gim-Ku?" "Uhh, 15 sir." "Sheesh, a little young aren't you?" "No, I think I am at that right age." "Ha, you are cocky, I like that. Very well, you may join me." "Oh Master Tao I am glad!"

"You can start by letting me get back to slumber." "Uhh, yes Master Tao."

So, from that moment on, Gim-Ku and Tao were team-mates.

Later that night… Tao was awoken yet again….

"Uhh this better be good- oh, Princess Em, what brings you here?"

"I wanted to say thanks yet again." "No need, its' my job, no thank you is necessary." "I think there should be, which is why I want to marry you."

The half lamia blinked in confusion. "Uhh, wha?" "Take me as your wife! That way my debt is paid!" The princess tackled the monk on to his futon, the half link was shocked! Ha-ha!

"Uhh! Wait- Princess Em it's not- I can't-" "Shhh, relax and let me take care of everything." "Princess, wait- I can't- Eh!"

The princess tried to kiss the monk, he pulled away and tried to crawl away to safety. She then sat on his back and pressed her not so innocent body against the monk. It would seem she's been around. "Monk, am I not beautiful enough for you?"

"Uh, he-he-he, no that's not, umm, uhh…" She blew in his ear and chuckled. "Monk, if you marry me you no longer will have to be celibate. " The monk's face turned red, but he then kept moving and eventually released himself from the princesses grasp.

"You are beautiful, but I cannot do this, I am sorry."

She frowned in disappointment then exited the monk's room , while saying "Coward." sliding the doors shut. The monk sighed and plopped back down on his futon

' I cannot wait to get back to the shrine.' the monk said, falling asleep yet again.

Soon, he would gain a third member in his party, one he will fall for.


	4. Enter Katsumi! The Cat Demon!

Chapter 4!

Enter Katsumi!

The cat demon!

"I bid you both good luck on your journey." "Thank you Master Mushin, for everything." The half link hugged the old man. He smiled and handed Tao a piece of paper. "What's this?" "This was attached to your father's arrow, when you are ready, read it." "Master Mushin I-" "Go now, you will be okay."

Tao was confused. He hugged his master and set off on his journey, along with his new team-mate Gim-Ku. They were ready to take on anything, together!

2 Days later…..

Some where in the north region….

"Uhh man, I am starving! Master Tao, is there anywhere we can stop and make camp?"

"Tired already huh? Tsk, lets set up over there by that lake." "Yes sir!"

After camp was made the team-mates relaxed by the lake. As Tao peeled potatoes, Gim-Ku looked at the approaching night fall.

"Isn't the sky fascinating?" the 15 year old mortal said, while chewing on straw.

The half link smiled and peeled off more skin from a potato and threw it into the pot over the fire. "Is it? How so?" "Well, when day break approaches, it's like fire waiting to spread light through out the day to the world to keep the people warm. When night fall approaches and the sun sets; its like the fire is burning out, telling all the people to rest for another day." "Yeah, what's your point?"

The X messenger sighed, smiled, and spoke.

"Its like a landscape, waiting for all its art lovers to look upon its creation."

"Your very observant, another one of your interesting traits." "Ha-ha, I suppose you have some as well?" "Yes, but I haven't figured any of them out yet."

The mortal blinked in confusion.

"What's that suppose to mean? did Master Mushin tell you anything about your parents?" "Yes, he told me my father was stubborn and my mother was gentle and quiet. Those are not the traits I search for. My search, is for what kind of powers and special abilities I inherited from both of my parents. The only 2 I am aware of, is my dads spiritual powers and my mothers shedding skin mishaps. I want to know how powerful she was and what she had passed on to me."

The mortal huffed at all the information the half link monk brought up.

"I see, what will you do when you discover those powers and master them? What then?" "I will do as my father set out to do." "Oh? And what is that?"

The half lamia smiled and laid down on his blanket.

"Change the world. Now, lets eat then get some sleep."

"Uhh, yes sir."

So the team-mates feasted on what they had, then turned in for the day, and slept the night away.

The very next day…

It was bright and early in the morning, the sun had barley peaked over the horizon. Our hero had to seriously urinate. He woke up and peed on a rock near the hot spring he discovered; and was going to use when his buddy would wake up.

As he yawned and relived himself, he saw something in the springs. A beautiful women, no, a beautiful demon! She was bathing in the spring… He blushed at her utter beauty as he tucked himself away back in his kimono and hid behind another rock. He stared at her pointy ears and her tail as it wisped in the steam of the springs. He moved closer, hiding behind a tree near her clothing and weapons.

He then sighed and stopped looking, as he slid down against the tree. Just then he heard her scream. He jumped to his feet and saw two boar demons approaching her . They grabbed her by the tail, they were attempting to raid her body!

"Come here beautiful!" "Ahhhhh! Stay away from me!"

The young yokai covered herself and did several back flips into the air, landing in the branches of the tree in which out hero was hiding behind. Despite knowing that the girl could handle herself, he summoned his staff to his hand anyway. He had battled before, but still needed practice for the outside world. Plus, he had to find out what his mothers powers were.

As his staff landed in his grasp he came out from the brush! The demons gasped in fear from our hero's snake eye's and tried to make a break for it!

"Ahhhhh! That monk is cursed!"

"His souls is tainted!"

As the boar demons ran he somersaulted over them and beat them with his staff.

"Heya! Take this!"

"Oww" "Ahhhhh! You freak!"

The two uglies rubbed their heads and made a break for it. Due to his fathers kind heart, the lamia let them go.

"That's right you better run!"

Thinking he would get a reward he turned to the cat demon, who was now dressed with her weapons tied to her once again.

"Show off, I could of handled them myself." "Ah, is that so? Did you know a boar demon can actually climb a tree better than of a monkey or cat demon? 90% of attacks from boar demons are usually rape and plunder of gold and weapons."

"Heh, well your full of information, MR. smart a**. " "Ha-ha, well I was educated by my master." "I see and I assume your parents were demons?" "No, my mother was, my father was a human monk. I have followed in his footsteps to rid the world of criminals and sinners." "So, you're an assassin and a monk?"

The monk scratched his head in confusion.

"Huh, I never looked at it that way." "He-he, my name is Katsumi, and you are?"

The cat girl extended her arm for a handshake with one eye brow up. The monk smiled and shook hand with her. "My name is Tao. I'm a half demon Buddhist monk." They both laughed. Katsumi spoke as he pinned her hair in a bun.

"That's a mouth full. I bet you get a lot of weird faces and interesting reactions."

"Yeah, all the time. Say, are you all by yourself?" "Yeah, I am a solo traveler. My clan was recently attacked by a demon named bo-tech-i There are only 100 left of us out of 1000 dead. I have been traveling on my own now for a year, tracking his movements. So far, I have no leads." "I see, so, I also travel wilt a mortal Gim-Ku. Would you perhaps- like to join us?"

The demon yokai smiled then replied.

"Oh? And what will I get out of this?" "Oh, well, with our help, maybe you will find this demon. You know what they say, if you try to find something you wont find it, but if you just wonder and wait, it shall come to you."

The cat girl laughed and put her sword into her sheath.

"That is true, well, it is nice for you to invite me, when do we leave?"

The monk laughed then spoke once more.

"When the human boy wakes up."

They both laughed and talked all morning. Once the group was rested they continued to head north. The monk and cat yokai were already inseparable, talking and laughing. Gim-Ku rolled his eyes in disgust as they both continued to get on his nerves. Tao only knew her for a half an hour and was already getting cozy.

"Uhh, excuse me master, why are we taking this cat demon along with us?"

Our hero glared at Gim-Ku for embarrassing him. "What ever do you mean Master Gim?" Afraid, the mortal answered." Uhh, I don't know, I am just saying-well- we hardly know her-and uhh-" "Master Gim, why don't you just shut up?" Tao said glaring at him more, and walking further ahead, along with Katsumi.

Hours later, due to immense boredom, Our hero read the piece of paper that was attached to that arrow from his father long ago. He gasped as he looked upon it, it was a map!

"Hey you guys, we have a new destination." "Oh, what's that master?"

Gim-Ku said, turning to the half link. "We are going east, to Yu-Yu mountains."

The mortal blinked in confusion. "Why all the way there?" "Yeah, what use would we have for the snowy place?" Katsumi added. The half Lamia smirked and held up the map.

"We are going there, to free my mother from my fathers seal."

"Huh?!" "Wah?!"

Both team-mates were in shock, but did not object. So forth, our trusty heroes pressed on to mount Yu Yu, to free Tao's mother from his father Rue's seal.


	5. Forward to Mount Yu Yu!

Chapter 5!

Forward to Mount Yu Yu!

The group pushed on toward the cold, yet beautiful alps of the mountain. Everyone could tell they were getting closer, as cold winds pierced through their bodies. As Tao tied up his fur coat, he looked at the map again. It looked as if it was made before his fathers death. 'Was Father planning to seal mother before the incident? Did he have this all done ahead of time?' As Tao pondered his thoughts, more freezing winds gust through the group. Just then, poor Gim-Ku fell to his knees. He was freezing. He didn't have warm furs like Katsumi or cold blooded skin like Tao.

"Ehh, so cold!" Katsumi bent down and put her arm around the frozen mortal and sighed. She hardly knew him and was already concerned for him. "Master Tao, we should make camp, Gim-Ku needs warmth. He cannot endure this cold as much as we can. At this rate, he will be a block of ice by sunrise." The monk sighed and replied with a nod. "Yes, lets set up in that abandon hut over there. I'll find some firewood." "Ok."

The cat demon nodded and took the chilly Gim-Ku inside the hut. Tao sighed and searched for some wood.

Later….

"Uggh, my toes feel like icicles ." Gim-Ku said, sitting close to the fire pit. "Well, you can thank Katsumi for stopping, she was the one who suggested we warm you up." Gim-Ku sighed and bowed his head in failure. "I see, I suppose

I am nothing but a burden to you master." Kasumi frowned and put a blanket around the human. "Do not worry Gim-Ku, you are not a burden. Not to me or Master Tao."

He smiled and drifted off into sleep. "Ah, that is good." Once Gim-Ku was asleep, Katsumi glared at Tao. She only knew him for a month and he was already driving her bonkers. She bashed him in the head and pulled him aside. "Ah! Katsumi what the hell-?" "How could you say such things to him? He's only a boy!" "Well he should of thought twice before coming along with me, I warned him of the dangers-" Katsumi bashed Tao's head in again, she was now furious.

"Ah! Katsumi!" "You don't get it! He looks up to you! You are his only male influence!" "Oh? You know how?" "He comes to me in confidence sometimes. His father left him when he was two. I suggest you be nicer to the kid, you are all he's got." Tao rubbed his head and sighed. "He really looks up to me?" Katsumi smiled and sat down. "You are all he talks about." Tao smiled and sat next to Katsumi. He leaned back against the wall and spoke. "I'll talk to him in the morning." "Katsumi smiled back. "Thank you."

Next Morning…

The group exited the hut, it was, not as cold as it was the day before.

"Master, what happened to all the snow?" Gim-Ku asked, scoping the area.

"Yes, it has disappeared." The yokai added, also looking around.

The monk sighed. "The weather changes around here frequently. Once we get to the peek, it will be cold once again." Tao put on his hat and walked ahead. Gim-Ku frowned, followed by a sarcastic "Great…" and caught up to Tao, along with Katsumi behind him.

5 miles later…. It was no windy and freezing again. As the winds grew faster, it even made our demons shiver as they all approached the peek.

"Brrr, how much further master?" Gim-Ku said, clutching his fur coat. The monk looked at the paper then looked straight ahead. "Neh, not much further. Just up this way."

The group looked at one another and nodded. They headed to that area. There, was a large cave. The monk looked at the map again , he huffed then nodded and went inside. Katsumi went second, following our young hero. Gim-Ku gulped in fear. "Uhh guys,, this place… um…" Then the wind gusted through the mortal. He shivered and ran in after his peers. "Wuhu, wait for me!"

As he headed inside and trailed behind Katsumi. He saw a light up ahead. It was a beautiful sanctuary. The place wasn't cold at all, it was warm and summer like. The weather was perfect for Tao as his instincts kicked in. he took off his fur coat and basked in the warmth of the heat being produced. Katsumi smiled then gasped.

"Look Tao, up there." Our half link looked up. There she was, his mother. She was in a pink bubble. She seemed to be in a deep sleep. The aura bubble was so pure, the group were beside themselves.

"Wow Master is that your mom? She's a beauty… Ehhhh… :D" Tao became annoyed and started to beat up Gim-Ku. "You pervert that's my mother!"

"Ah! Ok, Ok, I'm sorry!" "Well, I can see where you got your looks from Tao, she is amazing." Katsumi said, smiling. Tao blushed at her comment. "Uhh, I am not that good looking am I?" Gim-Ku rolled his eyes in disgust. He then tried to change the subject back to the important one. "Master, how do we remove her from the seal?"

Tao looked up and scratched his head. "Hmm, I am not sure." Gim-Ku smacked himself in a pissed off manor. "Great! That's just great! We have the map, the place, but not the how to? Jeez… we came here for nothing…." "Shut up human boy, I am thinking. Let's see, hmm. Wait, this seal can only be removed by the castors heir right?" "Uhh right?" Both Katsumi and Gim-Ku said. "Well, I am Rue's son after all, who did this seal. I should be able to remove it."

Tao approached the pedestal which was under the floating orb. He saw that the shape carved inside the stone was the same shape as his necklace. He then read the words around it. He smirked with a "Heh, I see." Tao took off his necklace and put it inside the shape. "Katsumi, give me your dagger."

The cat demon was confused, but handed it over. "What's it for?" "This is a bloodline seal. I have to show that I am Rue's son." "Wait Tao-"

Tao then cut his hand with the dagger, it hurt but he got what he wanted. He took his wounded hand and dripped his blood on the pedestal necklace. His blood then turned purple and filled inside the scriptures and symbols. Tao backed up and watched the magic unfold, as the orb blasted open! The impact threw everyone backward! There was his mother, awake and frightened!

"Ah! Rue! Why?!" She then blinked her eyes open, having her vision on Tao. "Rue…?" Tao smiled and spoke, getting closer. "Not quite, its me mother."

The lamia blinked in confusion. "My son is only an infant." Tao laughed and helped her up. "You have been sealed in there for awhile." Tao then removed his hat, showing his snake eyes and black wavy hair. The Lamia Erza smiled, having an image of Rue in her head.

"You look just like your father you know that?." "Yes, every monk that knew him keeps telling me that." "My, have you grown my son." "Ehem." "Oh, right, I'm sorry. Mother these are my friends. That is Katsumi, she is a cat demon. "Ha-ha, greetings." The cat demon said, flashing a smile.

"That is Gim-Ku, he is human." Gim-Ku smiled. "It is nice to meet you Miss Erza."

"It is very nice to meet you all, it seems we are on mount Yu Yu, shall we leave before it gets too cold?"

"Mother, how did you know?" "I have many powers my son. Even if I was sealed, I become automatically aware of the surroundings." "Wow, will I get that?" "Of course, now, lets get somewhere safe and away from these mountains."

Gim-Ku smiled and came beside the youki. "Heh, I'm right behind you."

"Good, now everyone take my hand." The group nodded and took hold of Erza's hand. She then span around, creating a portal. In just 2 seconds flat, they were all away from Mount Yu Yu.

"Holy crap! I'm so dizzy." "Uhh so thirsty!" Erza blinked. "Odd, sometimes people usually vomit when that happens." Just then, the mortal Gim-Ku tossed his cookies. Erza smiled. "Ah, there we are." she said, looking at the now puking Gim-Ku. Tao was in a panic. "Oh, no! my necklace father gave me! I forgot about it! We have to go back!" "Oh my son, there is no need."

Erza aimed her hand at the peek they came from, and used strong air and created an orb of wind. She then closed her eyes. "Find Me, Rue's Necklace!"

Boom! There was Rue's necklace flying toward her. She caught it and put it back around Tao. "There you are." "Whoa! You must teach me those incredible abilities of yours!" "You will learn them. For now, I think we should travel east."

Tao blinked in confusion. "Why? What use do we have with it?"

Erza smiled. "I wish to see my family, your family." "Mother, are you saying, there are more like me?" "Yes, now let's go, I miss your uncle dearly." "Awesome! I can't wait to meet him!"

With his mother added to the group, Tao and his pals traveled east toward his origin , where he came from. What the group didn't know, was that horrors awaited them in the land of Lamia's. Horrors, you couldn't imagine.


	6. No! The Wicked Demon Bo-tech-i !

Chapter 6!

No! The Wicked Demon Bo-tech-i !

"Uhh, uhh." "Oh, s*it…" "M-mother…"

Everyone was speechless. When the group finally approached the Lamia Clan Village, it was COMPLETELY and UTTERLY demolished. Houses were up in smoke, trees were down, and there were slain Lamia of every kind everywhere.

Poor Erza could not believe her eyes! The utter destruction saddened her to her utter core. Just then, some villagers recognized the youki.

"Erza, is-that you?" "Hoten, what happened here?!" "Never mind me! Where were you?! You have been gone for 18 years! Wait- you haven't aged a bit. What happened?" There was Erza's dearest friend Hoten. He had snake scales on his arms and the rest of his body, just like Erza. His eyes were clit and that of the colour purple. He and her knew one another in youth. When she left to travel, Hoten planned to ask her to marry him. When she did not return, he assumed she abandoned the village or died.

"It is a very long story, I do not think this is the time to discuss it." Just then Tao came over along with his friends. If it was one thing Hoten couldn't stand, it was humans. What he hated more, were half demons. "Who is that?! A half link? A cat demon? A human?! I'll kill them!" "No Hoten wait, these are my sons friends."

"Your son?!" "Yes, the monk standing before you is my son." "He doesn't appear to be yours. How can I know for sure?" "Mm, Tao, remove your kasa." "Uhh, yes mother."

The half lamia removed his hat, showing his brown clit pupils like his mother.

Hoten couldn't believe his eyes, it was her son!

"Good god its true. You mated wit a human didn't you?! You trader! Who was it then? Huh? Who?!" "Hoten! I don't understand! I thought you were my friend!"

" Tsk, you are nothing but a back stabbing she devil to me now." "H-Hoten…"

"Sister?" Everyone turned around, there was Erza's brother Daisuke. He looked like her, accept for a scar across his left eye. "Brother, there you are." "Sister, I thought you were killed." "I wasn't I am still here." "I do not understand, you look the same as you did 18 years ago. Why is it that you have not aged?" "I have lots of explaining to do later, but I want to know why our village is in ruins. What happened?"

Daisuke sighed in disappointment.

"We were attacked in the night… He was a terrible demon, he destroyed everything. We fought it off as much as we could, but he was too strong even for the guards."

Daisuke led the group to what was left of his hut. They all sat down in a circle. There, Daisuke explained himself. "He appeared human, but he had immense powers." "What kind of powers brother?" "He could manipulate the elements. Water, fire, wind, earth, and lightning. There was no stopping him-"

There Katsumi interrupted. She jumped to her feet, she then spoke.

" Tell me sir, did this demon have the symbols of all the elements on his forehead?" "Wah- yes, how did you know?" "The very same demon attacked my village about a year ago. I have been tracking his movements ever since. His name is Bo-tech-i . Tell me, did you catch what direction he was heading to?"

"No, I'm sorry, he vanished before our eyes."

Katsumi sighed and sat back down. "I see, how dreadful that is." "I'm sorry I had to deliver such bad news young cat demon." "No, its fine, I am sure we will run into him sooner or later." Katsumi really wanted to get this guy, he took everything away she knew. She never wanted anyone to know, how emotionally damaged she was.

The night Bo-tech-I attacked her village, she was with her fiancée , brother, and mother. It was a peaceful night, but not for long. As they were drinking wine and celebrating Katsumi and her fiancée's engagement after 4 years of courting (dating) they all heard a loud crash! They heard screaming and heard villagers running for their lives! Katsumi and her future husband Tai rushed out the door to find the demon and his fleet terrorizing the village! He was killing every cat demon he saw! Women, children, it didn't matter! Tai grabbed his sword and armour and prepared for battle.

"Katsumi, protect the villagers, I will get my men together."

Tai was a 4 star general in their clan, he kissed her for one last time and ran to get his men. Katsumi started to guide yokai villagers to the safe houses they had underground. As she did, she noticed her little brother was missing. She scoped the area in panic, of course she found him, after just being slain from a demon ally of Bo-tech-I. "No! Little brother! You bastered!" Katsumi tackled the demon and killed him! She then fought along side her mother, making sure all the villagers get to the safe house in one piece.

The battle was long, but they won, at the cost of many soldiers, as the terrible demon yelled "Retreat!" All the demons nodded and took off! Taking women as slaves along with them. The whole village wept, as villagers cried for their fallen ones. "I am so sorry mother! I couldn't save him! I should of watched for him!" there laid her fallen brother, dead at the ripe age of 15. "I am so sorry mother, big brothers told me to watch him, I failed." Katsumi had 2 other brothers, who were not there, as they were on a mission as guardians. A guardians job is sort of like a bounty hunters, accept they show no mercy. If you have killed people, its an instant kill job. "No, my son! My son!"

"I'm sorry mother! So sorry!" "Katsumi!"

The cat demon stood up and wiped tears from her face. "What is it Yu-Ha?"

"Its' Tai, he's wounded, BAD." "No! Take me to him!" Katsumi ran as Yu-Ha lead her to the medical building. "He's in the third room." "RIGHT!"

Katsumi ran down to the third room. She pushed back the sliding door, Tai's blood was everywhere! Towels, and bandages covered in his blood!

"Tai!" "Ukk, Katsu-mi. Ukk!" "Shhh, don't talk, the doctors will take care of you."

"Ukk, hey, I can see my mom, and father too. Do you think I should follow them? Ukk!" Katsumi looked at the doctors, they shook their heads, there was nothing else they could do. Katsumi started to tear up again. She held Tai's hand.

"Yes, go with them, you will make them very happy." "Ukk, I must be dying, right?" Katsumi really started to cry now, more tears poured from her eyes. Tai smiled and spoke. "Do not worry my love, I will feel no more pain or suffering, do not cry for me. For you see, I am happy, I haven't seen mother or father since I was 10. I cannot wait to see them. Ukk! Promise me one thing, do not mourn, I will always be with you." "Ok, I will try." "Good, fare well my love, Ukk!"

One last drip of blood poured down the side of Tai's face. Katsumi bursted out in emotional pain and anger.

"NO! ONE DAY! BO-TECH-I! ONE DAY!"

The next day….

Everyone was lending a hand cleaning up the village. They helped with the wounded, and buried the dead. This was Tao's chance to ask his mother about father, and how they met. He went over to her and went for it.

"Mother, how did you meet father?" "Ha-ha, it seems like it was just yesterday. We met 10 months before you were born. You see, how we met wasn't a courting thing at all. You see my son, we Lamia's have a deep dark secret."

"What is that mother?" "We have 2 kinds of diets, demons ,and then, human flesh." "M-mother, have you eaten people before?" "Well, yes. I mostly killed evil men, rapists and murderers. Your father was very much appealing to my appetite. He was young, and his flesh was a perfect shade of white." "Mother!"

"Do you want to know what happened or not?" "Uh, ok I'm listening."

"Anyways, I finally cornered your father, as he ran into the forest, I never seen anybody run for their lives as much as Rue did."

"You'll never take me alive!"

Rue ran as fast as he could through the forest, I bet he was very frightened, I wouldn't blame him. At that time, Erza was a scary b**ch! "Hahahaha! They always run!" She then ran after the monk. 'Got to get to the clearing!' the monk thought, as he jumped over a stump. Rue's heart raced with adrenaline and fear!

After he got the clearing, he felt free! He then realized, there was a cliff! "S**t!"

The monk skid across the ground, stopping himself with his staff. As Rue peered over the cliff, it was a long way down. He was completely cornered.

There came Erza with a sinister grin, she was ready to dine on his flesh , when suddenly, she couldn't. His eyes, his alluring blue eyes like the ocean, drowned her heart. Instead of killing him, she huffed, and walked away with a "I will spare your life, since you are a holy man." with that, she took off in a flash! Confused, the monk went home.

"So, how did you two fall in love mother? I still do not understand." "Hmm, you see son, your father saved me when my life was threatened."

I was attacked by the villagers near by. I had lots of wounds, terrible wounds.

I managed to get away just barley!

"She's escaping!" "Let her go, she will surely bleed to death anyway."

I ran, and ran. I then came upon a hut. I decided to take refuge there, but I then passed out…

Everything was dark, Erza's eyes opened to a fire pit lit. A pot was being boiled over the fire. She sat up in agony and scoped out the hut. She looked down and noticed her wounds were wrapped in bandages. She scratched her head in confusion. 'What happened? Who mended these wounds?' she thought, trying to remember if she saw anyone before she passed out. She then heard the door separator burst open, it was the monk Rue. "Uhh, its you."

"Ha-ha, surprised?" the monk said, sitting next to her on the futon. The Lamia could smell his flesh, it was a refreshing sent. She grabbed the monk's arm violently and wanted to eat him so bad. The monk chuckled and spoke.

"Do not even try, my body has poison in my blood stream to repel enemies. One lick of it, you die." Erza sighed, she didn't want to die of poison, not after all what she had been through. After all, the monk did save her life. She still wanted his flesh in her grasp, but she couldn't think of a way to have it, without eating him and dying. She then had an idea. "I want to lie with you." "Ha-ha, your so forward miss-" "Its' Erza, Erza Xander." "Heh, Rue Quoin-Ti." " I do not mean to push so fast, since I cannot eat you, I thought I would just f-" "Its ok, do as you please, I really don't mind." "Are you sure? You really mean it?" "Yes, for you see… I was hooked when I saw those hazel eyes of yours." "I thought my eyes always creped people out." "Yes, I was very scared of you at first, but when our eyes met…" The monk laid back on the futon and stared at he ceiling. "I was enchanted."

Rue then grazed his chin on Erza's shoulder, which had scales like that of a snake. Instead of shuttering in fear, he shuttered in happiness. "Uhh, very smooth, how interesting." Erza smiled, so did Rue. After their lips met, they made love all night….. The very next day, Erza planned on leaving, but she couldn't bring herself to leave the monk. So she decided to stay, and serve him for as long as she wanted him to.

"It was a spectacular night, you were conceived that night my son-" "Uhh! Mother! I don't wanna about that! Ah!" "Ha-ha, sorry, I guess I got too carried away." "Yes, apparently." "Come son, lets finish up here then help in the medical building." "Yes mother."

So after burring the last of the dead, the mother and son went to aid the doctors with the living…. It was along and tiresome day indeed. Where will the group end up next? Will they ever find Bo-tech-I? We can only hope….


	7. Romance begins! Tao and Katsumi!

Chapter 7!

Romance begins! Tao and Katsumi!

It had been over a month since the group left the Lamia village. Since then, the group had been tracking his movements. At this point, even Tao was exhausted. Then again, he was partly human; apparently that side of him gave up a long time ago. He was not aware of how much stamina his mother had.

"Mother, I know you and Katsumi are eager to get this guy, but I am starting to get tired, could we bunk some where for the night? An inn or an abandon hut perhaps?" "Yes Miss Erza, I am famished." added Gim-Ku, agreeing with his master for once. Erza smiled. "Yes, how foolish of me. Lets see if this village has room for us to stay the night."

When the entered the village, the group stayed at an Inn they could afford, as they combined all their money together. While settling in his room, his demon friend Katsumi came to visit him. As for Tao, seeing Katsumi with her hair down, cat ears wet, and in a small kimono made him feel like no desire to "talk"; but with Katsumi's anger problems, he let her in anyway.

"Evening Katsumi, did you enjoy the springs?" "Yes, I feel a lot better, I'm broke now, but it was worth it." "Yeah, I need some sleep desperately."

Tao tried not to look at Katsumi while she talked, so his eyes wouldn't wonder.

"Hey Tao, how come your head is down? Am I boring you to death?" "N-no, that's not it at all." he blushed, trying not to utter the truth. He was afraid she would beat him to death. " What's the problem? You can always tell me."

Katsumi said, sitting next to the monk on his futon. Tao immediately stood up and went to the other side of the room. "Trust me, you are not the person I should tell this to. Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to enjoy the springs as well."

"Wait! Why wont you look at me?! Tell me!" "Uhh, fine. I cannot look at you because- your beauty is too much for me to handle right now."

Tao said while cover his eyes and blushing. The half lamia slid the back door open and shut, heading to his own spring outside. Shocked, the yokai blushed at Tao's words and walked back to her own room.

' My beauty is too much to handle? Does Tao feel romantically toward me? Why would he? I mean, most men just point and laugh at my ears and my tail. For some reason, they excite him? Why? Tsk, he must be weird. I'll confront him tomorrow, for now, I need to get some rest.' Once Katsumi pondered what Tao said, she went to her own room for the night.

The next day…

The group was on the move yet again. After hearing rumours of a demon that terrorized a village somewhere in the east, they headed in that direction; as it sounded like Bo-tech-I to all of them.

' Here we go again, how did mother end up being the leader? I mean, I decided where we go and not go. Tsk, mother is very pushy, I don't know how father put up with her.'

While Tao quietly thought to himself, Katsumi approached him.

"Yo." she said, gesturing him with a wave. "Oh, Katsumi, must you sneak up on me like that? You almost gave me a heart attack." "Sorry, I just wanted to talk about last night." Tao made a face that read 'Oh crap' and scratched his head, he blushed and turned away. "Oh that, what about it?" "Well, I just want to know why you said that." "Uhh, I don't know, I just did." "That isn't a very good answer."

"Well, that's all I can say for now." "Tsk, your weird. I want an answer soon Tao, if I don't get one right away, your in big trouble."

Katsumi glared at the monk and walked ahead. Petrified, Tao kept his distance from her for awhile.

'Ehh, scary!'

He thought, sticking close to his pupil Gim-Ku.

Later that night…

The group settled in by a small lake. Tao chuckled at the sleeping Gim-Ku, as he put a blanket on the kid. He tucked in his mother too, putting a blanket over her as well. Just then, Katsumi huffed behind him. "There you are, let's talk." She sat by the lake. Tao grumbled and annoyance and followed her and sat by the lake as well, away from the 15 year old and his mother.

"So, why did you say un true things?" "What do you mean?" The monk said, slightly confused. "Why did you say my beauty was too much? I am not beautiful in any way." Tao frowned. "Of course you are, do not say such things. You are perfect in every way, too much it would seem." "Heh, meaning?" Tao blushed and looked away. "It's hard to be around you sometimes, especially last night. For the past couple of days, I cant seem to take my eyes off of you."

"T-Tao…" Embarrassed by the monk's words, she trembled and looked away. She blushed and didn't utter another word. "See, that's why I did not wish to speak of it." "I am kinda speechless right now. Tao, are you saying you have romantic feelings for me?" Tao scratched at his peeling snake skin and sighed.

"Yes, I think I do. Ah, but don't take it the wrong way! It just happened! After all I can't control who I like or-" Katsumi cut Tao off with her lips meeting his. The monk was utterly amazed! His first kiss! He pulled Katsumi closer and kissed her back, he was very happy

As the kiss broke he embraced Katsumi. "Uhh, Tao I can't breath!" the monk loosened his grasp and laughed quietly. "I'm sorry, its just, you mean the world to me." "Tao…." the cat demon blushed and folded her ears. "Katsumi…. I think…. I love you…." Katsumi tried not to cry as she replied.

" Uhh, me too…" From that moment on, Katsumi and Tao were no longer friends, they were much more. 'Finally.' Tao thought. 'Someone to live for.'


	8. Enter Asami! A Priests' Daughter!

Chapter 8!

Enter Asami!

A priests' Daughter!

What's this? An update! OMG!

Sorry its short! Enjoy anyway!

"Wah!" "Get back here women!" "Don't let her escape!"

A few miles from our heroes destination, a women was running through the woods from a pack of demons! She was collecting herbs for her father. He was the head priest at their villages temple. Her heart was racing as she ran through the forest. She had some training in martial arts and could swing around a sword, but to take on all 8 by herself, there was just no way. She kept running, and running. She finally escaped the brush, with her vision on our hero's talking amongst themselves. She ran and hid behing the group. "Uhh excuse us miss, do we know you?" Erza said, slightly confused. "No we don't have the pleasure, but I am being chased by demons!" "You don't say." Erza said, staring at the brush the miko came from. As it was said, all eight demons came from the brush.

"There she is, lets kill her." "Yeah, and those freaks too." Erza had a short temper, being called a freak by a lowly demon did not set well with her. She smiled and turned to the miko. "Do not worry, you are in good hands. Gim-Ku , why don't you take her to a safe place while Katsumi Tao and I dispose of these wrenched demons?"

"Yes miss Erza, come Miss-?" "Its Asami, Asami Rokugi."

"Ah nice to meet you, my name is Gim-Ku. I was once a messenger for a lord and now I am with these demons exploring the region." "Hey, we have time for introductions later but for now get that girl to safety!" Said Katsumi with a glare.

Gim-Ku nodded and took the girl away from the area. "Well well, look at what we have here boys." "Yeah, live prey." These poor demons, they had no idea who they were talking to. Erza laughed and stretched. " Well I have been eating bland food for so long, now I get a decent meal. Prepare yourselves demons! For I will devour you!"

Erza transformed into her full fledged form, her tail sprouted and her skin went into full snake scale mode. Claws formed and her hair turned bright green. Afraid and slightly disgusted, Katsumi and Tao let her take care of them all, seeing as they knew she was going to feast on their flesh as Din Din afterwards.

"You my lady are a freak!" "Lets get her!" "Yeah!" Erza smiled and replied "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I AM CABABLE OF YOU FOOLS!"

Erza tackled each demon to the ground! One by one she ripped them to shreds with her claws and teeth. They all cried out in pain, as she was removing each of their limbs. After they were all annihilated, she chowed down on what was a 5 course meal to her. Once satisfied, she returned to her original form. She returned to the others with a pleased look on her face. "Is the girl all right?"

Erza asked, returning to her kind self. Tao nodded. "Yes mother, Gim-Ku is taking her back now."

Just them Gim-Ku came rushing to the group, he looked like he just saw a ghost!

"Guys! Asami's father collapsed! He is in critical condition!" Everyone gasped and joined Gim-Ku back to the temple. Tao took his mother aside and told her she should go and clean up, seeing as she was covered in blood. Erza nodded and separated from the trio for the time being. With that, Tao ran behind his friends, heading to the temple.

Later…..

Asami was in utter mourning. Her father had a heart attack and died instantly. In those days, physicians didn't have the medical equipment we have now. So a heart attack then, was a death sentence. Asami was all alone now. The only family she had was an older brother, and he was a criminal out in the world somewhere, most likely pillaging villages and stealing riches. She basically had no one.

As the group was about to leave, she thought to herself.. 'I have no one in the world, that Gim-Ku fellow is nice, I will ask them if I can accompany them!'

She packed what she could carry on foot, along with some weapons of her choice. She then ran outside to the group to catch up to them. "Wait! Wait kind people!"

The group turned around in confusion. Erza had just came back and joined the group. She was also confused when she saw the miko. "Child, what are you doing?" Erza asked, looking at the girl in a gaze that said 'What in the hell?'.

Asami was as shy as ever, but managed to get out what she wanted to say. "I- I want to join you in your quest! I have no one else in the world, and I do not want to be alone! Please, may I join you?" The whole group was in shock.

Tao flashed a smirk and responded. "You are a civilian, how will we know that you will not be a burden to us?" Asami glared at Tao's question and responded.

"I am a black belt in martial arts, and I am a level 72 Samurai Snake . My mother was a Samurai and my father wanted me to be as strong as her, so he sent me to the clans temple when I was twelve. I swear to you, I will not fall behind." Tao smiled, as he was impressed with this women. "Very well," he started, clearing his throat. "You may accompany us, do not fall behind."

"Yes sir!" Asami said, running to Gim-Ku's side.

So the group kept moving, along with their new member Asami.

Once the group was shortly 15 miles from the temple, our hero's were quite curious with their new member. They wondered how she became a priests daughter. "Asami is it?" Tao asked, as he walked beside the miko. She nodded. Our half lamia monk then continued. "Tell me, how is it that you are a priests daughter? Isn't a holy man suppose to be abstinent?"

"Yes, I was conceived a month before my father became a priest. You see, my father has only been a priest for 17 years. He was an assassin most of his life, that is how he met my mother. He then repented from his wrong doings and started to train to become a priest.

He was even more happy when my mother told him she was pregnant with me. He had never been so happy. Unfortunately, my mother died giving birth to me, so he raised me himself. He was in mourning of my mother for quite some time, but he eventually put it behind himself and decided that he needed to be strong for me, so that I could be just as strong as she was."

Tao couldn't believe this women's story, he finally knew that he and his friends were all she had. "Well Asami, you are not alone, you have us now, and together; we can do anything possible." Asami smiled and replied. "Yes, that is true , thank you."

So the group headed west, and continued their quest to find Bo-tech-i .


	9. Enter Dapen! Asami's Half Brother!

*Last 2 characters to enter as one of the main characters, I promise!*

* Sorry the chapter is so short!*

Chapter 9!

Enter Dapen!

Asami's Half Brother!

"Wah!" "Get back here! "

There was a man, he was fearful beyond compare, as he killed another village member. "Gak!" "Ha-ha, how amusing." The man said with an evil smirk. "Hey Dapen, we are all done here, shall we search the huts?" Dapen frowned and wondered why in the hell he let these petty thieves join him. After all, Dapen wasn't really a thief, it was his cover. He was actually a collector assassin. To make it simple, he was kind of like a loan shark. The person he just killed was actually a target; the villager had owed his masters 300 gold shillings.

"Sure, do what ever you please, I am going to rest over by that oak tree over there and to clean my blade." "Ok Master." "Yeah, what ever you say he-he." The assassin sighed and muttered to himself 'Why me?' and then headed for the oak tree.

As he watched the thieves' clean up and steal riches, he realized how useful these guys could be.

He chuckled and cleaned his blade. He wondered how his pathetic little sister was doing, and the man he once called father. He thought about his fathers words, telling him that an assassin was no life for him; perhaps, his father was right. It wasn't like Dapen was turning over to be good, he couldn't care less whose life he took, he was just bored. Sure, the pay was good, but Dapen wanted more somehow, he just couldn't figure out what it was. After cleaning his sword he tucked it away back in his sheath, pondering his thoughts as he went to join his so called "allies"

"Hey boss, so when we moving to the next village?" "Yeah, these villages are too poor for my taste." These thieves annoyed him; accept for the quiet one with orange hair. He was young, but skilled in battle and stealing, he hardly ever sad a word. Dapen chuckled and spoke to him. "You know kid, you have followed these guys around, they haven't told me your name or why you follow them." The kid smirked and answered. "I don't have a choice, there my brothers."

"Oh really? I suppose you two were not going to tell me?"

The other brothers gulped in fear, accept the cocky one who spoke. "Puff, he isn't much to talk about, he isn't worth anyone's time. If he wasn't so skilled, we would have killed him along time ago." "Yeah he's our half brother." "You see our witch of a mother had an affair with another man."

"After that, this brat of ours was born." "Isn't that right half pint?" the young kid smiled and responded "Whatever, the sooner I turn 17, the sooner I get away from you two" "What did you say?!" the eldest brother took the handle of his sword and beat the hell out of the youngest! Dapen was appalled; he ever hit his sister, no matter how much she pissed him off. "Ah! Stop you stupid-" "Shut up!"

Dapen had enough! He took hold of the sword that the elder brother was using, he then sliced his face, leaving a huge gash and a strong reminder! "Ah! Boss what in the hell is wrong with you?" "Do not beat him in my presence, if I ever see you take your hand up to strike him again, I will kill you, understand?" "Boss! I am his brother!" "Well I am your master, if you hit him again, you die." "Uhh, fine, ok."

Dapen left with a glare and came to the kid's aid. He pulled the young thief to his feet and wiped away the blood on his face. "Tell me something kid, what is your name?"

The young boy spat up blood and replied. "My name is Daken, Daken Hunji. The other two are Maki and Waki, Waki is the eldest." "I see, do they have the same name as you?" "N-no, I was named after my father. Their last names are Fukaji." Dapen smiled and responded with a whisper.

"Then they cannot boss you around, do not hesitate to defend yourself young one. I have a feeling Waki will betray my warning and strike you again. When that time comes, do not hold back. Alright then?"

Daken nodded and gripped his sword as if he was saying "I promise to defend myself master" seeing as he was a young boy of few words. As the group departed from the village they pillaged, Dapen thought about keeping the boy with him only, he found him interestingly stronger than his brothers somehow. . 'He could be useful; perhaps I will take him under my wing and be rid of the other two, with Dakens consent of course.' After thinking long and hard, Dapen came to a decision; he was going to train Daken to be a samurai assassin, just like he was. Perhaps Maybe, just maybe, he could be the elder brother Daken never really had.


	10. Rue's Birthpace Tao's Inheritance!

Paste your document here

Chapter 10!

Rue's Birthplace!

Tao's inheritance!

Our group was heading north, as there were rumours of the fiend they were looking for had passed through here. Tao sighed in exhaustion and trailed behind his mother who was leading the group. He didn't know how she became the leader, but he honestly didn't care. He looked over at his women and smiled at her. She smiled back in a very shy manor. Erza stopped, she realized where she was standing; this was where she first met Rue.

"Wah!" "Ha-ha, they always run!" "Ehh!"

Granted it wasn't' exactly a good first impression, but she grew to love the monk very quickly after that. This was the perfect opportunity to show where Tao's dad came from, so he could understand who his father was. "We will settle in the village up ahead." Erza said, turning to the group.

Puzzled, Katsumi scratched herself with her leg and spoke. "How do you know there is a village her? It looks deserted to me. Erza smiled. "These villagers are quiet people mostly, but they aren't too bad, aside from them hating demons like me." "Mother, how do you know so much? " "My son, your father was born in this village. Right where we are standing, this is where I met him." "Mother, is this true?" "Yes, just up that clearing is a cliff where I cornered your father, where he thought he was done fore. That was before I saw those eyes, those enchanting eyes. Instead of killing him, I fell in love with him. Nine months later, there you were." "Mother! Can we not discuss that?" "Oh, right, sorry. Anyways, let's see if the villagers will let us stay and not kill us in our sleep."

Erza smiled and proceeded down the hill where the village was. Asami gulped in fear and spoke. "Tao, your mother is a very-interesting person." Tao laughed. "It would seem so. You would think after being around for 100 years she would mature, ha-ha."

"Oh, I guess you demons don't age like humans do." Tao nodded. "Yes, I am not going to age for a long time, and I am ok with that." As the others passed by and let Asami and Tao talk, Tao smiled at Katsumi. "You see Asami, after we kill

Bo-tech-I, I am going to marry Katsumi." "Oh, I see." "That way, I won't be alone."

"That is true" Asami replied, sighing in sadness. Asami had grown to like Tao. I guess you could say she had a little crush on him. The two travelers then went down the hill to join the group, to find Erza talking to an elderly couple.

"Mother, have you found a place to stay for the night?" Erza smiled and turned to the elderly couple. "Sambi, Mother Roa, this is your grandson Tao." Erza then turned to Tao. "Tao, these are your father's parents, your grandparents." Tao was shocked; he finally had other relatives besides his mother. "Wow, it is very nice to meet you."

Tao said, extending his hand for a handshake. Roa smiled and spoke. "Well, I know you are my sons kid, you look and act just like him." Sambi chuckled. "Yeah, the boy was always contagiously polite." Tao smiled and cleared his throat. "Before my father died, did he have a place of his own?"

The elderly couple sighed and nodded. "Yes, we are putting you and your friends up there for the night. It is just up that pass over there." "Oh, ok thanks."

Sambi then whispered to the boy. "His belongings are still there, you are welcome to help yourself." "Yes, thank you."

Later, up the pass….

There was the small house on the perch of a small hill… Tao sighed; he took the opportunity of his friends having dinner to search the hut on his own. The half lamia went inside. It was cold and empty. There were a couple of futons folded up in the back of the hut. On the right, was a hung portrait of—his mother, his father, and what appeared to be himself in his mother's arms. Over on the left, there was a large box, which must be the box that contained his father's belongings. Tao held back the tears that were forming in his lamia eyes, as he slowly walked over to the box to look inside.

There was a couple of scrolls and sacred sutra's. There were bloody clothing and- a book? Tao picked it up and brushed off the dust that was covering the tile of the book. The book seemed to read "My Spells." Confused, Tao opened the book. He found what appeared to be hand drawn spells and seals. 'Were these my fathers own spells?' Tao asked himself, as he turned another page.

Turning more pages, a cloth wrapped scroll came out of the book and fell to Tao's feet. Curiosity took over Tao, as he picked up the scroll and removed the seal. There was a purple jewel inside the cloth. Tao gazed at its beauty, as he touched it with his finger. The rock shook and bursted into the air. "Wah!" Tao ran around the hut, as the rock chased him. Tao then fell while holding his staff up in defense. The rock then stopped and just floated near the hole in Tao's staff.

Tao peered over from the defense position of his staff and saw the jewel. He moved his staff, the jewel followed. Flashing a smirk, Tao moved his staff again, the jewel then followed once again. Tao then moved his staff closer to the jewel, locking the gem in place where the hole was in his staff. The gem glowed in a bright pink and rouge color. Tao smiled, it seemed he inherited some great things from his father. Tao waved his staff, as he did, something happened!

A giant hole appeared in front of Tao, it was a portal! 'Should I enter inside this portal?' Tao thought, staring at the gaping hole. 'What could be inside?' he thought again, still pondering the hole. While these questions went through the lamias mind, the birth mark on his forehead lit up in bright orange, it then took control and pulled Tao toward the portal hole! 'Wah! I can't move!' Tao screamed inside his mind and tried to stop himself, but the mark on has forehead would not let him, as he hurled into the portal! 'Ah, I can't move!' he shouted again in his mind. As he got sucked into the gaping hole, he wondered where in the hell he was going, and if he would ever return.

...


	11. Time Portal! Tao Meets Rue! !

Chapter 11!

Time Portal!

Tao Meets Rue!

"Ah!"

Thud! Tao landed on his a** in utter agony! He sat up, still clutching his now sore bottom. "Uhh man, where in Buddha am I?" Tao said, as he pulled himself to his feet with his glowing staff. The place he was in was white. There was not a sign of colour in site, just a plain boring shade of white. Tao looked around, he was utterly confused. 'My, have you grown' Surprised, Tao jumped and looked for the body of the mysterious voice. He turned to his left and raised one eyebrow in suspicion. "Who are you? What is this place?" ' This is your power now, it belongs to you.' Just then, the stranger revealed himself. For Tao, it was as if he was standing in front of a mirror. The man looked exactly like himself, accept for his eyes. Tao had snake eyes; this man had blue human eyes. The half lamia looked at the man very closely. "You are a monk, just like me. Although, you are not wearing the same robes and you don't have the same eyes either, but you have a lot of my resemblance."

'Ha-ha, I know, I didn't think you would end up looking like me. I thought you would carry your mother's looks, but I guess not.'

Confused, Tao stared at the stranger one more time before realizing who he was. He tracked back to the portrait at the hut; it was Rue, his father. "You're my - Father aren't you?" the deceased monk smiled and spoke. "Yes Tao that I am."

"W- How is this possible? You died when I was a baby." "Yes, after you were born, I sealed some of my DNA and memory in this chamber, so I could instruct you how to use this power." Confused, Tao spoke once again. "Chamber?" "Yes Tao, this is a time chamber." "A—Time Chamber?" "Yes, though I have no idea how you opened it, where did you come from just now?" "Ehh, your village." "What? How did you know where it was? The only person I have told was- did you remove your mothers seal?" Tao sighed. "Yes, I did." The monk Rue raised an eyebrow, and spoke. "I see, I guess she must hate me so…" Tao frowned in anger and spoke.

"Well why did you do it in the first place?!" "Ehh-Tao." "Why did you seal mother away? Why?! Did you not consider how she felt? I lived my life with no parents! Do you have any idea how tat made me feel? Everyday, without parents!" "I was worried; the snake assassins killed me because I married your mother. So, I sealed her in the cold mountains where no one would find her, accept you." "This time portal, what does it do?" "It allows you to travel through time. Although, this power can take you through past, present, and future; there is a age limit." "An age limit?"

"Yes, how old are you now?" Tao flashed a grin, showing Rue's facial expressions. "I am 18." "I see, you are a man now." Rue smiled and spoke again. "This means you are able to travel 50 years into the past, 3 hours into the present, and 20 years into the future." "Wow, that's great!" "While this is all good news, you know little of this power. Which brings me to my next point, until you master this time chamber, your full powers from me are sealed in the mark I put on your forehead back then." "When will they show its true nature?" "When you become the age of 20, the mark will disappear and you will gain my powers. "

Rue clutched his chest and smiled.

"I have to go soon, my time is up I'm afraid. Is there anything else you wanted to know?" "Yes, you said you were killed by the snake assassins? A friend of mine I am traveling with trained under them, tell me, is she in danger?" Rue nodded. "You must not let her out of your sight. Now farewell-" Rue was cut off by Tao hugging him, with tears bursting out from his eyes. "Father, please don't go! I still have so many questions!"

Rue smiled and spoke one last time. ' When we meet again in the next world, you can lay them all on me. Until then, I must go, farewell my son.' as he disappeared Tao said "How do I get out of here?!" 'When you show your true feelings, amazing things happen.' with that, Rue disappeared completely. Feeling utter sadness, Tao started to cry again. As his tears hit the ground, orbs of light shined around him. Before he knew it, he was back in the hut.

"Oh, I am back."

Just then, everyone came into the hut. "There you are! We have been worried sick!" Katsumi cried, hugging Tao. Erza came up behind and spoke as well

"Where were you?!" "Mother, I was only gone a couple of hours- was I not?"

Gim-Ku pulled Tao to his feet. "Master, you were gone for three days." Just then Asami came inside. "Master Tao there you are! We have been worried sic-" "Miss Asami, I have something very important I need to discuss with you."

" Ehh, of course."

With that, the two friends went outside and discussed important matters. Tao had no idea that he was gone for three days! 'This new power, I have a feeling it is going to be quite troublesome from here on out' Tao thought, as he and Asami exited the hut to talk.


	12. The Samurai! Fear the Snake!

Chapter 12

The Samurai!

Fear the Snake!

Tao and Asami sat near a large oak tree to talk. The team-mates talked. "Master Tao, what happened to you? The others and I were worried sick." "I have finally inherited my true powers from my father. The birth mark on my forehead is actually a seal."

"A seal? What is it sealing away exactly?" "My time traveling powers." "You're what?!" "Yes, my father was a time monk." "A time monk! They're supposed to be legendary, they don't exist!" "Well they do now, I met my father there. He sealed some of himself in my when I was born. He told me he was killed by the Samurai Snake Assassins. Tell me; is it true you trained under them?" "Oh, yes it is. My father sent me there when I was 12." "I see, do you know much about them?"

Asami sighed and sat on the ground.

"I'm afraid so. If I tell you every detail, we'll be here until day break…" Tao sat next to her and leaned on the trunk of the tree. "I have time." Asami let another sigh escape her breath, then spoke. "When I was trained by the Snake Samurai, I was pushed to my limits. The Snakes are trained to show no mercy and kill whatever means necessary. They hate demons and kill anybody who fraternizes with them. The penalty for it is jail and utter torture. Although, if one were to have mate with a demon or marry them, the penalty is death. That is how your father died. 18 years ago, guns had just come out. I am assuming your father was killed by them?" "Yes, how did you know?" "The bloody clothes in the box reeked of gun powder. The Snakes use a very consistent kind of gun powder." "Really, what does it contain?"

"Acid and poison, we Samurai are trained to build an immune to the poison and acid." Tao blinked in shock and responded. "So what your saying is, they made you ingest this acid through-" "Yes, they made us take in the poison through our open wounds from battle. I guess you could say it was punishment for becoming wounded. " "That's terrible." "Yes, so what about this demon Bo-tech-I? I thought we were pursuing him?" "Oh yes, I forgot about that. Well, we will keep tracking him, and when we loose his trail again; that will be an opportunity to go after the Samurai."

"Master Tao, you are not suggesting that we annihilate the Samurai Snake Clan do you?" "They killed my father, I will avenge him and anyone else that they destroyed. I know they trained you to be strong, I know you may have friends, but my intention is to show them no mercy. I will kill everyone in that clan."

Asami didn't want him to do it, she had some friends there. "Please, some are innocent. Besides, I might have an idea who in the clan killed him." "Fine then, enlighten me." Asami smirked and stood up. " "The Cobra Samurai, they killed your father." "Cobras?" "Yes, the Snake Samurai is broke into different regions; seeing as there are so many of us.

First you have the pythons, they are ruthless and will kill anyone who gets in their way. Second, you have the Rattle Snakes, they like to get in your mind and make you go insane, begging them to kill you. Third is where I am from, which is the Anacondas. We mostly kill hard criminals like rapists murderers and thieves. However, we so no mercy to people who fraternize with demons. Lastly, there is the Cobras, where my mother was trained and raised. They are like paid assassins. The do not kill unless they are called on, unless you have a good reason for them to do so." Tao blinked and then responded.

"So, what does that mean?" "When someone in the region is caught with a demon, they call the Cobra Snake Samurai. In any case, somebody in this village caught your father with your mother and called the Samurai." "So, someone in this village got my parents in trouble?" "Exactly." Tao stood up and responded angrily. "Where is the Cobras threshold?" "Easy, the Cobras are not to be taken lightly. They will even kill their own kind of they had to." "Well my time has come. Its time I show these Cobras that I a Lamia can bite just as hard as them. Once we loose the trail to Bo-tech-I again, we set out to the Cobras threshold then." "Master Tao, the Cobras are not to be trifled with!" "My mind is made up, lets get some sleep."

Tao confidently went inside the hut. Asami sighed, and followed suit. ' He is in for a fight.' She thought, as she followed Tao into the hut. The scary part about it, she was right. Her Master should have listened.

Meanwhile… At the Cobras Threshold….

"Master! We found the women who was fraternizing with the demon in the west."

"Bring her to me!" There was the Cobras leader, Kaizo Jamiki. This guy was a ruthless tyrant who hated demons, and hated humans who socialized with them.

The petty servant threw the women to the feet of Kaizo's throne. She had been beaten and starved. " Geikie's troops found her heading for the demons lair. It would seem she is his wife now." Kaizo looked down on the women in disgust.

He kicked her in the side and spoke. "Ah!" "You sick women, how dare you betray the village! What you are doing is treason!" He grabbed her by the locks of her hair and pulled her to her knees then spoke. "Do you know what we do to people who commit treasons such as this?" "No… Please- no!" "May you rot in the ground. Faku!" "Yes Master?" "Take her to the dungeon. Tell the others there will be a hanging tomorrow after you lock her up." "Yes Master." "No! Let me go! NO!"

As the women was dragged away, Kaizo sat back down on his throne with a "Good riddance" under his breath. "Father! "Ehh! What is it- Oh, Yuki my darling daughter, what is it that you need?" "Father , you wont believe what I saw in the east lands!" "East lands?! WHAT WERE YOU DOING THERE?! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO THERE!" "Yes father, I know, but I saw something that might strike your interest." Kaizo smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Go on." "Well, do you remember Guru?" "Yes that buffoon of my sisters husband who became a priest, what of him?"

"Well, I heard he had died recently and the girl I trained with who was his daughter and my half cousin was left all alone." "Oh yes, that Asami girl. " "Yes, well I just saw her traveling with unusual companions." "Hmm? Unusual?" "Yes, a full demon Lamia and a half breed Lamia, and a cat demon." "She is traveling with demons? THAT TRADER! She is my sisters daughter and she pulls this?! Tell Nakii my future son in law to get the troops ready!" "Hehehehe, yes Father." There Yuki left to tell her general of a fiancée the news. Little did Kaizo know was that the half breed he was after; was Tao, son of the monk Rue he killed in cold blood 18 years ago.


	13. Cobra's Attack Leaked!

Chapter 13!

Cobra's Attack Leaked!

Form the Alliance!

Two days from the village where our heroes were staying, two new half demon soldiers Gichi and Dunghae were utterly bored, as they were stuck with guard duty.

"Ughh, man I hate guard duty!" Dunghae said, slumping to the floor of the watch tower, scratching the top of his pointy ears. . Gichi rolled his eyes and played with the end of his gun. "I know, two good warriors like us, stuck with this mess." "Well I am bored!" Gichi scratched at his stubble and looked out into the forest in front of them. "Well, were stuck here to sunset, that's it, so quit your complaining."

The twosomes Messenger was down bellow, keeping to himself. He was a quiet kid, never said much, as he waited for sunrise to come, so the next shift could take place. Dunghae sighed and looked out into the distance and frowned, nothing there. He then heard it, gun shots! He ran out of the little shelter and stared off into the distance once again. "I see- smoke! Gichi get over here!"

"What do you see?" "There is smoke in the distance!" "Smoke? What kind of smoke?" "Uhh, red." "Sh*t! Red smoke?! Do you HAVE ANY IDEA WHOS FLEET THAT IS?" "YOU DON'T MEAN?" "YEAH, THE COBRA'S! HAN-TU!"

The Messenger looked up at the watch tower and replied. "Yes?" "Quickly, you must get ready to go back to the village!" Gichi said, sliding down the tower.

"Why sir?" "You must tell the villagers that the Cobra's from the Snake Samurai are heading this way! You must warn them!" "Uhh, yes! Of course!"

Gichi attached a scroll to one of the horses, which was an emergency message that was just written by Dunghae. Han-Tu got on the horse, along with his sword and gun. "Get there as fast as you can! Show us the meaning of haste Rax!"

Gichi said, addressing the horse, as he smacked the horses butt, getting to run to the village! "GO HAN-TU! WARN THE CHIEF! GO!"

With that, Han-Tu took off! Heading to the village of Juju, where demons and humans live together in peace.

JUJU VILLAGE…

"Ahhh, these springs really do my peeling skin good." Tao said, as he sunk his body in the spring. Gim-Ku rolled his eyes, and washed his face. "That's disgusting, don't flake that skin near me." Tao smirked and replied. "Oh, why so grumpy Gim-Ku? Were in a fantastic spring in a fantastic village, why so glum?"

"Master Tao I got a bad feeling, this is too good. Also, I am exhausted. I just turned sixteen and here we are still wandering the country finding didly squat! We also lost the trace to Bo-tech-I again!" Tao huffed and smiled, then replied while exiting the spring. "That's the plan." Gim-Ku rolled his eyes. "Posh, you and your plans." Tao laughed and left to the small hut to get dressed.

Meanwhile… in the girl's spring….

"Wow, these springs are fantastic!" Katsumi exclaimed, melting in utter relaxation. Asami nodded and replied. "Yes, right to the bone." Erza smirked and talked away, totally interrupting Katsumi and Asami's conversation. "So, your with my son eh?" Katsumi blushed then replied. "I don't know what your talking about." Erza smiled again, then spoke. "Come off it, I see the way he looks at you, the way you look at him. You two are together, no doubt in my mind. The question is, how far do you want to go with my son?" Katsumi blushed, but answered. "Were going to get married once all this blows over." Erza laughed then spoke. "I see, you two are so cute."

Meanwhile….

Gichi and Dunghae's messenger was on the move, gliding through the forest. He heard the gun shots again, as they were much louder now. 'Could it be? Did they get Gichi and Dunghae?' the boy thought, trudging though more terrain. The horrors in his mind bothered him so, but he had to get moving! He had to alert the chief! BEFORE IT WAS TOO LATE!

JuJu Village, 2 days later…

"Well Tao, it was good to have you here, I hope my village made you feel a bit at home." "Yes, it was quite refreshing to know there are others like me." "Well take care-" "CHIEF! CHIEF!" "Huh? Han-Tu? What are you doing here?!" "A message sir!" Han-Tu started, bringing the horse to a stop while handing the message to the Chief. "Its from Dunghae and Gichi!" the boy finished, as he got off the horse. The old Chief read it over, he then gasped in fear! "OH NO THIS IS TERRIBLE!"

"What is it Chief Loop-ha?" Erza said, peering over the old mans shoulder. She was a long time friend of the old chief. He shared her lamia blood, but was also a half breed like Tao. "It's the Cobra's! they've come to attack once again! WE'LL BE READY!" "The Cobra's? What could they possibly want? Something must be provoking them to come here-" Erza stopped and looked at Asami, then spoke. "It's you there after! They must know you are traveling with demons and have come to kill you!" "Uhh, I'm not a demon." Gim-Ku said, interrupting. "Shut up Gim-Ku, I wasn't talking about you was I?" "Uhh, no…" "Mother, what will we do?" "We will fight!" Tao smiled and joined his mother in courage! "Of course! We'll kill them all!"

"Chief Loop-Ha! Is it possible to call the alliance? I'm sure they can help us!" "Miss Erza, it's been ages since I called the alliance! It could take them 24 hours to get here!" "Mother what is the alliance?"

"The alliance are villages like this one. Each village controls one of the 5 elements. Atak Village controls Fire, this village controls water, Gaff Village controls earth, Bah Village controls lightning, and Attu Village controls air. I battled along side them 50 years ago against a terrible demon Naraku. He fled, but many were seriously injured, and many deaths occurred as well. Since then, I have not came back to this village or heard of the alliance again."

"Miss Erza, what do we do then?" Asami asked. "Well my dear girl, it's up to the chief." the chief paced and thought about the situation. He then finally came to a decision. "Han-Tu, go to the tower and light the beacon. ALERT THE ALLIANCE! Erza, go get General Suzu and tell him to prepare our men for battle, in case The Cobra's arrive sooner." "You got it chief, her is my old armour still here?"

"Yeah, it never left the temple." "Great!" Erza rushed to get her armour! 'Just like old times' Erza thought. Meanwhile, Tao and the others entered the battlefield, where the Cobra's were suppose to show beyond the hills. "See anything Katsumi?" the half demon said, hanging on a branch while his women was sitting on top of the tree. "No I don't see anything yet- oh."

The demon saw it, the red smoke! "I see them! I see the red smoke Han-Tu told us about, there coming!"

In the village, the hanyou's were getting ready for battle! Asami was getting armoured up, seeing as she was trained as a Samurai. She clipped on some armour and took some a bow and some arrows. She then tucked her sword into her sheath. It had been ages since she was in a battle, she couldn't wait to clobber those Cobra's into the dust! "ALL DEMONS HERE." She bellowed, getting all their attention. "The Cobra's use a new dangerous technique. There

gun powder is poisonous and there swords are laced with poison too. DO NOT LET IT TOUCH YOU!" All demons and half demons, and humans nodded.

Han-Tu returned. "Chief! The beacons have bin lit!" "Excellent! Prepare for battle!"

"Yes sir!" "After all you are one of our greatest archers!" "Yes sir!"

Later, the entire army sat quietly, waiting for the deadly Cobra's to attack!

"I see them…" Han-Tu said, pointing to the red smoke. "Yeah, me too."

Han-Tu went to his fleet , the archers. What? Did you think Han-Tu was just a lousy messenger? Of course not! Han-Tu was also the lead archer in the village's army.

They heard the drums, they were so loud, you wouldn't be able to think.

Tao usually never fought anyone but demons, but this was personal. These people killed his father, and he planned to avenge him. There were the snakes themselves, as they slowly pressed up the hill, looking strong and fierce. Han-Tu raised his arm, to get his archers to prepare to fire. "Ready archers!" he bellowed, pointing straight at the Snake Army, as he grabbed his own bow and arrow, ready to fire himself. "Aim, FIRE!" The archers released their arrows, striking the enemy in their foreheads, chest, legs, and arms.

"Ga!"

"Ahhh!"

"Ukkk!"

Pain roared through the Samurai's fleet, as snake soldiers started dropping like flies. Among the army, was their chief and leader, Kaizo Jamiki. He was furious, as his men started dropping like sacks of potatoes. " Move faster, avoid as many arrows! ATTACK!"

As the Samurai started rushing towards the village, the chief commanded his army to attack too, along with Tao and the group. "Do not let them trample us! ATTTACK! "

"YEAH!"

"AHHHHH!"

The army screamed battle cries and rushed towards the middle of the field. Both sides emerged, and started to fight! Demons thrashed their swords with Samurai's, the half demons used their claws and swords! The full fledged demons transformed into their true forums. They were dog and cat demons, who could control water!. As they all fought, Tao realised the obscene amount of numbers from the samurai. He thrashed his staff at Samurai, and stabbed them with secret blades from within his staff. He finally heard gun shots, and his allies crying out in pain. What ever this alliance his mother spoke of, they better get going, or they were all seriously doomed. As the thoughts pondered his mind, a blade attached to an arrow pierced his right shoulder!

"Akk!"

Tao fell to the ground in agony, as his blood spilled everywhere. 'Who shot that arrow?' he wondered in his mind, as he looked around for his attacker.

"Ha-ha, well I must say, you look just like you're father." Tao looked behind him and moved away fast from the evil person who shot him. "Who are you and how do you know my father?" Kaizo smiled and pulled out his sword. "My name is Kaizo Jamiki, and I killed you're father, Rue Quoin-Ti, and I will kill you as well, little half link."

Tao gulped at the man who pierced him, he was utterly shocked!

'He's the one… He killed my father….' Tao wanted to get this guy, but was paralyzed by the fear. 'What the hell am I going to do?' Tao thought, as his fathers killer came closer with his large blade and intention to kill.


	14. Battle Rages on! Tao Vs Kaizo!

Chapter 14!

Battle Rages on! Tao Vs. Kaizo!

Tao pulled out the arrow that was in his shoulder and sliced Kaizo in the face, as he couldn't think of anything else at the time. Kaizo stepped back in pain, as his face dripped with his evil blood. Furious, he slapped Tao across the face in anger, sending him to the ground! "You disgusting little half link! You make me want to vomit on this ground!" "Ak!" Tao cried, as he fell to the ground.

Tao tried to get up, but Kaizo didn't let him, as he slapped the young monk once more, sending him to the cold hard ground yet again in agony.

'S*it this guy is strong, a few slaps and I'm spitting up blood! Asami was right, The Cobra's aren't to be trifled with! I have to kill him, I got to avenge my father!'

Tao came out of his thoughts and got onto his feet. He tied a head band across his forehead and held his staff in defence position.

"Oh, you're finally getting serious. That's good, so will I." Kaizo said, whipping out his sword. "Come on boy, you must know how to use a sword." Kaizo said, smiling devilishly at Tao.

Tao pushed some sort of piece of wood on his Staff, pulling a blade out from it. His fathers staff had many gizmo's and hidden objects inside them.

"Of course, I was taught at a very young age." Tao said, pointing the blade from which he pulled out of his staff. Kaizo laughed and swung his around, then spoke.

"My, it has been ages since I have scene that blade. Although, you're father used it differently. You probably have no idea about his special sacred powers that go along with that sword, you never will, because you are weak."

With that last disgraceful comment, Kaizo lunged at Tao with his blade, Tao blocked it, as their swords clanged together. " You're just like you're father! Pitiful, pathetic, and out of their league brat, who thinks he knows everything!"

Kaizo said, pushing Tao back with his strength. Tao pushed Kaizo all the way back! Sending the old geezer to the ground!

"Shut up! My father was a great man! I will avenge him, by killing you where you stand!" Tao said, slamming his blade down on Kaizo's. Kaizo jumped back to his feet and pushed Tao back! Tao lost his balance and fell on top of a large rock.

In the distance, Erza could see her son fighting with Kaizo. She recognized the old man as if it was yesterday, chasing them on that faithful night that her and Rue parted. From the looks of it, Tao was in trouble, as Kaizo straddled him and took a blade to his neck.

'I have to do something!' Erza thought, running over there with her spells in her hands.

'Even if I die, I will take the two things that are most precious to him!'

As Erza ran closer to the area and stood behind Kaizo. She was going to seal his arms with the seal that she knew would only work, the death seal.

"Hokusai- animi- Death Seal!" "Eh?" Kaizo uttered turning around. "No mother! Not that!" Tao cried.

It was too late, a ball of gray and dark light busted from her chest, taking hold of his arms, sucking all the nutrients and life away from them, turning them slowly into dangling flesh of worthlessness. All Tao could see, was the image of the grim reaper behind his mother. Tears formed his eyes, as he knew his mother was done for.

"Ukkkk, you b*ch! Ughh!"

Kaizo said, screaming in agony. He fell to the ground, while Erza sucked the life out of his arms. Once sealed, his arms turned red and crusty, causing the dictator even more pain and suffering, as he rolled around on the cold hard grass in utter distress. "Ukkkk! No! My arms! You evil witch!" Kaizo screamed as he looked up at the now dying demon.

"My life is ending, but Tao's isn't. he will hunt you until you're dying days, or he will kill you himself. Either way, both of our fates are sealed." She cut her arm and made the final seal. "Seal-complete." The shadow of death took her blood and licked it, then sealed her soul, as her breath grew weaker, she fell to the ground; lifeless. "Mother!"

Tao screamed, as he rushed to her side. "Tao…." Erza uttered, as he took hold of Tao's face. "My sweet boy…. I leave him to you…." She said, as her life started to fade away. "Yes mother, I will destroy him." Erza smiled and replied.

"You look so much like you're father…" With that last sentence, Erza died; in Tao's arms.

Tao became engulfed with anger and sadness, as he let his mother lay down slowly on the ground. Kaizo was still screaming in agony, as he rolled around in shock at his now brown and crusted arms.

Tao walked over and took hold of Kaizo's right arm viciously, causing pain. "Gaaa!" the tyrant cried, looking up at Tao. "I will not kill you just yet, you deserve to live like this. Although just in case, I will make sure you will never hold a blade again." "No, you wouldn't!" Kaizo said, as he saw Tao pull out his blade. Yes, he was going to severe Kaizo's right arm, the one he fought with.

Tao held Kaizo down with his foot on his chest, and sliced above the shoulder, severing the right crusty arm, which then turned to dust, and didn't even bleed. However, it was sill painful, excruciatingly painful."

Neh- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO! CURSE YOU!"

Kaizo passed out from the pain. Tao walked back to his mother and held her in his arms once again.

"No, mother… WHY?!"

He cried, as he burst into tears.

"The alliance is here! They have come!"

There were all the different demons, looking powerful, as they charged towards the cobra's with their element controlling powers. The cobra's were now out numbered, as they started to retreat.

"THERE ARE TOO MANY!" "RETREAT!" "OH NO THE CHIEF! HE'S WOUNDED, SOMEONE GRAB HIM!"

One of the soldiers took the severely wounded Kaizo and tossed him over his shoulder, than caught up with the others. They won, they defeated the Cobra's for today, but Tao didn't care.

His mother was dead, that was the only thing plastered in his mind. His only family was back at what was left of the Lamia village. At that moment, Tao was now officially an orphan, as he carried her towards the village with tears streaming down his face.


	15. Erza No More, Tao get's serious!

Chapter 15

Erza No More, Tao get's serious!

Everyone was cheering in victory, the crowd was full of laughter and happiness! All the while, there was sorrow deep within the crowds. Tao was still carrying his mother toward the village, heart broken. He got to the altar of the well near the village, and laid her down. He spilled more tears as he rested his head on her cold body.

Everyone turned around, and saw the half lamia in utter sorrow. Asami came to his side, as well as Katsumi. "Tao…" Asami said in a husk low voice, putting her arm around him. "She, she sacrificed herself, for me… Why would she do that? She could live centuries with me, why?!" Gim-Ku sighed , he didn't know what to say.

'I'm a mere human, what use am I?' The 16 year old thought as he looked away in sadness. He realized that perhaps maybe, he would have some use here in the village. He felt useless, as he headed inside the village, hiding himself away.

Later…

"I need to speak with Gim-Ku, where is he?" Tao asked, as he laid his mother in the silk coffin. The funeral had to proceed, because of the heat. They had to burry her, before she started to decompose. Asami wiped her brow with her handkerchief.

"I'll go find him." Asami said, as she returned her sword back into it's sheath.

She exited the palace which belonged to the chief and looked for Gim-Ku. It was a small village, it shouldn't be that hard to find him.

Gim-Ku was stubborn, so it wouldn't be easy to talk him down once she found him.

The truth of it all, was that Asami was sort of- found of Gim-Ku. He was only one month older than her, so there wasn't much age difference between them. At any rate, she had to find him, he meant a lot more to her and Tao than he thinks.

He was Tao's best friend, and Asami's admirer. To her, Gim-Ku was a picture of perfection. His blonde hair that would swish in the wind, bringing out his sea coloured eyes, which she would sometimes drown in. His body was slightly built but not as fit as Tao. She admired Tao, but not the way she admired Gim-Ku.

As she wandered through her thoughts, she found Gim-Ku. He was sitting by an oak tree near the village well. Asami smiled and waltzed over, than sat beside him under the tree.

"Gim-Ku, I finally found you. What are you doing her all by you're lonesome self?" Asami asked, looking at the quiet young man. He sighed and replied.

"I am where I belong. If I keep traveling with you guys, I'll just be the third wheel. Erza was right, I am truly a nuisance." "Well Erza is dead!" Asami gasped, she couldn't believe what she just said. She spoke again, trying to relieve the tension of her cruel words. "Uhh, what I meant to say was- tha- um-" Gim-Ku smiled and replied

"No, it's ok. You are right after all. Erza is dead, and there is nothing we can do about it." Asami sighed than spoke in a low shy voice. " Gim-Ku, Tao is looking for you. He wants to ask you something." Gim-Ku turned to Asami and replied

"What could he possibly want from me?" "I don't know…" Asami started, looking away and slightly turning red. "All I know is, you mean more to Tao, Katsumi and me than you think you do." Surprised, Gim-Ku blushed at Asami's comment. Her auburn hair drove him crazy, and those hazel eyes would sometime stop his heart. Her body was that of a goddess of course. He wanted to kiss her, he couldn't stop himself.

As he went for it, the church bells rung. They both stood up, blushing.

"Umm- the ceremony must be starting." Asami said, pulling herself together.

Gim-Ku agreed and pulled himself together as well. "Yeah, we better go."

Grave Yard…

"Here we lay down a brave demon to rest… May she rest with no pain or suffering…. Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust…"

The priest nodded for the Pal bearers to stat pilling in the dirt. Everyone wept accept for Tao. He was done with tears. All he felt now, was anger.

He left the funeral in a huff and went back inside the palace. The chief sighed and went after him. He knew Erza well, as he saw her in this boy. He was exactly like his mother.

Inside the palace, Tao was exploding with hate and anguish. He couldn't believe he let Kaizo go! He wanted to kill him! He didn't care if he was a monk, his demon blood was stronger than his human blood; he could easily over power it!

He fell to his knees in anger, and sadness. The chief came inside, and knelt beside him. "Tao, there wasn't anything else we can do." Tao gripped the silk carpet in his hand and spoke. " Chief Loop-Ha, I hate him! Why didn't I kill him right there?!" Chief Loop-Ha smiled then spoke. "I guess you wanted him to suffer with you're mothers power, am I right?" Tao gasped, and flashed back to his own words just then.

"I will not kill you just yet, you deserve to live like this. However, I will make sure you will never hold a blade again." "No! you wouldn't!"

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Tao came out of his flashback and covered his head in sorrow. He talked in a low matter, ashamed of what he did. " Chief Loop-Ha, I did a terrible thing."

Chief Loop-Ha was confused but replied.

"What happened out there? What do you mean?" "I let my demon side out Chief Loop-Ha… He was already suffering, but I wanted him to suffer more! I severed his right arm with no mercy! I don't deserve to be a monk anymore!" Chief Loop-Ha was shocked, but he didn't care. He held the boy as if it was his own son he was comforting, than spoke.

"A man like Kaizo Jamiki doesn't deserve mercy. He killed my wife and daughter. All I have left now is my younger son Fuyeku. I have been wanting to do that to him myself for a very long time. Listen to my Tao, Kaizo is a tyrant, an evil unholy man. You must learn you're father and mother's powers, than kill him. Kill all the Cobra's who took innocent peoples lives without mercy. You are our only hope, Tao Quoin-Ti."

So, Tao made that vow right there and then. He was going to destroy Kaizo, and make his parents proud. He was going to save the world from the corruption of the Cobra's, by whipping them all out himself, along with the help of his friends and followers.


	16. Oh no! What Have We Done!

Chapter 16!

Oh no! What have we done?!

It was late in the northern territories, and bloody hot for that manor.

The group were staking out a village over run by bandits and thieves, waiting for the right moment to attack. Normally, Tao wouldn't take such a job, he had his own priorities with the Cobra's. Unfortunately they were all out of cash, they needed the money desperately. Bo-Tech-I was still on the loose, and the Cobra's were getting stronger, preparing to strike again. They needed to collect as much cash as possible to buy new armour and weaponry.

Tao and Asami were on steak out duty while the others were asleep. They were both bored and utterly exhausted. Asami yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, desperately trying to stay awake.

"Uhh, Tao I'm really tired! Why don't we wake up the others to trade with us?"

Asami asked, yawning again. Tao yawned in response then replied. "We can't. We just switched with them over an hour ago. We have to stick it out until morning." Asami sighed and leaned up against the log in disappointment.

She could barely keep her eyes open! She was at constant war with her eyelids every 15 minutes. Tao smiled and nudged beside her while watching the village.

"You can close your eyes if you want to, I can keep watch by myself."

Asami rolled her eyes then replied. "Well, then it wouldn't be fair that I am sleeping- and you're not." Tao laughed and sipped some of his tea, which was spiked with sake. "Well, you got a point there. I thought this spiked tea would do the trick, all it's doing really is making me even more drowsy." Asami laughed softly and stretched out on the log with a reply.

"Well, that's what happens when you drink alcohol." "I bet you have never had a single drop." Tao replied, poking her swords sheath. Asami slapped Tao's hand away and replied.

"I have so! I'm just under age, that's all." Tao smiled, and gulped his tea, keeping his eyes peeled on the village that was being held hostage. "Sure, keep telling yourself that." Asami frowned at Tao's sarcastic remark. She nudged him with her elbow in a teasing matter. Tao glared at her, while she had a big smile plastered on her face. "Did you just- shove me?" Asami chuckled and replied.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?"

Tao smiled and elbowed her as well. They wrestled for over 15 minutes, rolling around in the grass, seeing as they were both trained in wrestling and Take won do. Asami won, pinning Tao down. "Akk, no fair!" Tao said huskily, trying to keep his voice down. "Ha-ha, pinned ya." Asami said, holding both of Tao wrists, straddling him. "You suck at this, this must be embarrassing for you, loosing to a girl and all." Ta smirked and replied. "Well, I let you win." he said, even though it was a total lie. Asami whispered in Tao's ear, repeating what he said earlier.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." "Uhh-Neh- Grr." Utterly pissed at Asami stealing his line, he put the palm of his hand on her forehead. It was warm, really warm. He wasn't sure if it was the sake doing this, but he wanted to- kiss the 16 year old. As Tao went for it, Asami let him for some odd reason. She had no idea why! 'No, he's Katsumi's man! But I- can't stop myself'

Asami thought, as their lips met. 'This is bad, real bad! No, it feels so good, curses!' Tao thought sitting up and pulling Asami into his arms. Why is this happening?!

Tao thought, as he opened his mouth, hoping Asami would do the same- which she did. It was getting way too intense now, as their tongues explored one another's mouths. Both of their hearts raced, as the kiss became even more intense! Once they pulled away, they were both completely silent, shocked at what had just happened.

'This isn't good!' Tao thought, looking back at the village, blushing. 'Katsumi will kill me if she finds out! ' Asami thought, looking away, red as well. What these two friends and team-mates didn't know, was that it wasn't over, there was more to come, and no thing or no one could stop the immense passion between these two. The question is: How far will they go? As sunrise came, one sentence went through both of their minds.

'Oh no! What have we done?!'


	17. We meet again, Brother!

Chapter 17!

We meet again, Brother!

While Asami and Tao were beside themselves, some familiar faces we know were in the village pillaging.

"Get moving dumb ass!" Maki, Daken's second older brother demanded, hitting him over the head! "Wah!" Daken belted, falling to the ground! Dapen had enough of them constantly picking on Daken, he was going to take the kid in as his younger brother. It was time to ditch these bozo's. Dapen took Daken aside and spoke.

"You ok kid?"

Dapen asked, dusting off Daken from his fall.

"Yeah I guess…"

Daken replied, in utter annoyence and hatred toward his brothers.

Dapen smiled and spoke. "Whattya say we cause a stir and ditch them?"

Surprised, Daken replied. "I don't know…" Dapen rolled his eyes and found a good fat stick, then replied. "Come on, aren't you tired of them pushing you around?" Daken sighed and looked over at his brothers whom he hated from behind the hut.

"Yeah, I really am sick of them." Dapen smiled and tied a piece of fabric from his shirt that he ripped to the stick. "Then let's grab what we can and leave them behind. From then on you won't be tortured by them." "Then what will happen?"

Dapen smiled and took a match from his pocket, while replying. "I'm going to take you in as my brother and apprentice and take care of you."

Daken replied in excitement while Dapen got the fire going on the stick. "Really?! You'll do that?!"

"Shh!" Dapen whispered. "Yes but we have to create a diversion to ditch em first." "Oh, okay." Daken replied. "So how are we going to do it?"

Daken added.

Dapen smiled and held up the fire stick to a hut's roof. "It's already been done."

The fire caught on the hut and started to burn, creating harsh thick flames on top of the roof. Dapen then belted "THIVES!" then took Daken's hand and pulled him up the hill with what they stole, towards Asami and Tao!

"Oh my god! There is a fire in the village!" Asami belted, pointing to the individual hut that was on fire! Maki and Waki stood there alone in panic, as they just got betrayed by Daken and Dapen! "They left us behind!" Maki shouted, pointing at Dapen and Daken who were escaping. "Those little-" before Waki could finish his sentence, the villagers approached them. "They they are!" "Lets get them!" "WAH!"

"Asami wake up the others, I have a feeling the villagers aren't going to be so nice and peachy to the thieves." "Umm right!" Asami replied. "Oh and Asami…"

Tao said, getting her attention. Asami gulped and replied. "Y-yes?" "We'll talk about it later." Tao added, before going down the hill toward the village. As Asami woke the others, she saw Dapen, her half brother, in the distance.

"Nichan.." Asami said, looking at him leaving the area with a boy who appeared to be with him… She knew he was a thief, a criminal, and yet; she called to him.

"NICHAN! WAIT!" Dapen turned around to see his little sister, talk about a blast from the past. "Sister, WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN A PLACE LIKE THIS!? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?" "Master Dapen, is that the little sibling you spoke of?" "Yeah keep walking, don't let yourself get noticed, I'll catch up in a minute." "Uhh, yes Master Dapen." Dapen smiled and replied. "Enough of that master crap, call me brother." "Oh yes- thank you!" With that Daken kept walking, trying to hide himself.

"Nichan… You were with those thieves?" "I'm a criminal Sister, you should know that by now. Besides, I was never with those buffoons anyway, it was more like they were with me. Look sis, we had a good run, but I cannot be the older brother you want me to be. I'm sorry sis."

Asami pulled out her sword, as she was now threatening him.

"Then I'll drag your $$ all the way back home if I have to!" Dapen laughed, then replied. "Oh Asami, sweet and innocent Asami, you still don't get it yet do you? I AM NEVER GOING HOME! THERE IS NOTHING YOU, NOR FATHER CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

He felt like he silenced her but he didn't, as Asami started to cry while replying, still holding her blade to him. "FATHER IS DEAD!" Dapen's heart sunk, realizing his father was dead now. "So no matter what you do, I'll keep chasing, I have no other family but you!" Dapen smiled while putting around his necklace he got from their father long ago.

"Then I guess all your time will be in vein, because no matter what you do, I will never EVER be your "Nichan" ever again." Asami's eyes widened at her brothers evil glare. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have chaos to cause, lives to destroy, stuff to steal…" Wit that, Dapen disappeared into the night catching up with Daken.

"There you are kid, let's go." "Uhh, yes Brother."

Asami was heart broken, as she fell to the ground in sadness. All she can hear were screams coming from the village, terror in which her brother caused for these people. 'Nichan… Why? I come to you in dire need of your guidance, and you do this?' Asami cried, as her only family she had, walked away with a cold black heart.

'If this is the path you have chosen, then I will have to kill you myself! For father, and for justice!' With that last thought Asami stood to her feet, wiped her tears, and went to aid her friends in the village. She was going to get her brother back, dead or alive.


	18. The Secret Steam Continues!

Chapter 18!

The Secret Steam Continues!

2 weeks later…

All was quite in the forest of Kapoi. The birds chirped lovingly, and the sky was blue, and the forest made sounds of happiness, but not for long…

"Wah!" "Run! To the river guys! I got an idea!" "Sure you do! I'll believe that when I see it!" "Shut up Gim-Ku, this will work!"

The group was still low on cash. They were doing jobs for villages, with lousy pay at that. At this point, it didn't matter. They needed money, BAD. Asami ran through the trees, swooping and summer saluting through the branches! After what happened between her and Tao, she needed to burn off some frustration and steam! Katsumi was on the other side, swinging through the trees as well, she wondered why Tao was being so distant.

"Come- back- here- imbeciles! "

The demon commanded. It was hideous, it was a rat demon; with a huge nose and a boil on it to boot. This thing was the definition of disgusting.

"Not in your life, ugly!"

Gim-Ku said, heading on the other side of the river.

Meanwhile, Tao was hatching a plan in the trees. He was putting together some basic spells. 'Let's see, where is it, ah found it : ) ' Tao thought, as he pulled out some sort of- women? No it seemed to be a sacred sutra of some sort. He revealed himself in the river, and lured the ugly demon in easily, the beast was mindless of course.

"Hey, big nose."

Tao belted, with a grin on his face.

The demon turned to Tao and huffed in anger from the insult.

"Half link!"

The demon belted, heading into the river with Tao.

Tao smiled and added some sort of powder to his sutra.

He cut himself and dripped his blood on the sutra;

he then threw it in the water!

"Prepare to go back to where you belong, vermin!" Tao said getting out of the water and into the trees. The demon tried to follow, but he couldn't move! His feet were stuck, something was holding them, water hands, water hands of a women.

"Wah! What is this witch craft?!"

As the river rose , Gim-Ku screamed and ran away from the river, hiding in a bush. The river was in shape of a water priestess from the ancient times.

"No! A Water Priestess! No!"

He desperately struggled, trying to get away from his upcoming demise, but it was too late. The water priestess swished down the river, and gobbled him up, leaving nothing but the hat the rat was wearing, behind.

Tao came down from the trees, utterly exhausted.

"Ughh, that took- a lot of energy…"

Tao said, as he fell to his knees. He heard his friends scream for him in the distance, but he couldn't reply, as he fell to the ground and passed out.

Later…

"Ughh…"

Tao's vision was blurry, he heard familiar voices of his friends. He couldn't see them, but could hear them.

"This is just great, more time wasted! We have to catch up and destroy Bo-tech-I, so we can take down those snakes!"

Gim-Ku said, sitting around the fire; As they were in the chief's house of the village they saved from the rat demon. Katsumi rolled her eyes and sat beside him and replied.

"Relax Gim, we need to rest and plan a strategy, Asami is right, the Cobra's are not to be messed with."

Asami was sitting cross legged near Tao where he was lying, sharpening her blade from her sheath on her ankle.

"Yeah, we should think before taking any more actions."

Asami said, agreeing with Katsumi while putting the blade back where it was.

"Ughh, where am I?" Tao said, sitting up, with his head still spinning.

Asami and Gim-Ku circled around Tao's futon in his room, followed by Katsumi.

"Tao, are you ok?" Katsumi said. "Finally your conscious." Gim-Ku added.

"You gave us a scare there Master Tao." Asami also added.

Tao grinned, then looked at Gim-Ku and spoke.

"There was a time when you called me that, I guess sixteen is a rebellious stage."

Gim-Ku huffed then sat in the corner. Katsumi rolled her eyes and said "I'll talk to him." then went over to the corner were Gim-Ku was sitting. Asami smiled and sat on the edge of Tao's futon.

"Peh, teenagers, they think they know everything. I'm 19 now and I know better." Tao nodded then replied. "Close the separating door, we still need to talk."

Asami's heart stopped, but she eventually got to her feet and slid the doors shut, then sat back down on the edge of Tao's futon. She replied, lowering her head and fidgeting. "I don't really want to." Tao sighed and slid beside her, replying.

"Well, we can't just leave it like this forever. I mean, I am with Katsumi. And I also know you like Gim-Ku." "Yeah, I sort of did. After that I- like you more. *blush*"

Tao face palmed himself and replied. "S*it this is bad, really bad. Look at ourselves, were terrible animals. I'm a monk for Buda sake! I shouldn't be doing these kinds of things with you! I shouldn't be doing any of it period!"

"What's wrong with me, am I not good enough for you?"

Asami asked, frowning with her head still down.

"Not it's not that, it's just- you're human, and I'm not." Tao said, scotching closer, frowning. "It would be too hard to be with you, you'll go on aging, and I will stay the same. When you die of old age, I wouldn't be able to handle your death. The hurt over all would kill me." Tao added, frowning and blushing.

"Well, I heard that there are rituals, to stop the age process. Their are also ones that can turn the partner into a hanyou , to make them not age and be strong just like their partner is."

Asami added, mentioning the old spells of stopping age process and changing DNA.

"Are you crazy! Those spells-" "Shhh!" Asami interrupted, pointing to Gim-Ku and Katsumi behind the very thin separator. Tao nodded and continued whispering.

"Those rituals are crazy, loopy, maniacally insane! It would take me weeks to conjure up the right potions, books, it would take took long!"

Asami replied, insisting on the ritual, not backing down.

"Please, after we take down Bo-tech-I, let's look into it! I heard a couple did a ritual in the priestess Kaede's village, and the human women hasn't aged in 10 years, she looks exactly the same!"

"W- What I am I going to do about Katsumi?" Tao added, frowning and blushing, as he obviously loved Asami more.

"I guess, we have to talk to her ourselves." Asami added, snuggling up to Tao.

"Yeah, I guess so, I'm way into deep." Tao said, pulling Asami into further embrace. They both smiled and turned down the candles, to go to sleep.

What they didn't know, was that it was going to be almost too easy…

Meanwhile… On the other side of the separator…

"Mmmm" "Mmmm"

Gim-Ku and Katsumi were rolling around on both their futons! Katsumi couldn't help herself! Humans were so interesting, so- warm.

She had confided in Gim-Ku so much about Tao, that she fell in love with him in the process. Gim-Ku had done the same about Asami, that he had fallen for Katsumi as well. He loved biting and nibbling on her cute little ears, or pulling on her tail playfully when no one was watching. As excited as Gim-Ku was, he worried about what would Tao or Asami think!

"Katsumi- uhh- what about Asami and Tao? What are we going to tell them?"

Katsumi paused from fondling Gim-Ku's neck, and spoke.

"We'll talk to them in the morning, the both of us."

With that Katsumi laded a passionate kiss on Gim-Ku, causing to cry out

"Uhhh, Katsumi!" as he rolled over on top.

So the hero's were oddly matched. They didn't care, they were in love. Once Asami tells the others about the DNA Ritual, the hero's could all live together- forever. With this the hero's could be able to keep their lands from further corruption, for as long as their life span carries on.


	19. All Together , take down Bo-tech-i !

Chapter 19!

(Finally posted this chapter, I've been so busy preparing for school! Sorry to make you wait!)

All together, take down Bo-tech-I!

The next morning Asami woke up. She could feel the warm scales on her face. Most women found it hideous and creepy, but not Asami. She loved the feeling of them on her face. She sat up and yawned, feeling recharged. She shook Tao awake.

"Hey Tao, it's time to get up."

Asami said, trying to get the half lamia up and out of bed.

"Ughh, five more minutes Master Mushin…"

Tao uttered, rolling over. He was obviously out of it. Asami rolled her eyes and rose from the futon. She walked over to the drapes and pulled them open, having the sunlight enter the room.

"Ughh!"

Tao uttered, pulling the blankets over his head.

' Guess he's not much of a morning person.'

Asami thought, as she pulled the blankets away. She smiled and sat beside him, then tried again. "Tao it's me, wake up." Tao opened his eyes and sat up. He looked at Asami and smiled, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I thought it was a dream." Tao said, wrapping his arms around her. Asami smiled and replied "No Tao, it's real. We should hurry up and go tell Katsumi and Gim-Ku. " "Oh, right.."

Meanwhile…On the other side of the separator…

Gim-Ku rose, exhausted from last night. Unlike Tao and Asami, Katsumi and Gim-Ku went all the way. It was both their first nights last night, it was spectacular! Although, seeing as it was their first time, they never used their muscles before in the way they did last night. "Uhh, what a night.." Gim-Ku said, scratching his head. Katsumi rose next, sitting up next to Gim-Ku, yawning.

"Ughh, what a night.." Katsumi said, repeating what Gim-Ku said.

"Well Katsumi, it looks as if we definitely have to tell Asami and Tao." Gim-Ku said, referring to their virginity loss to one another. Katsumi nodded and replied.

"Yeah, we have no other option. Let's get dressed."

Just as they were about to, the separator opened. It was Asami coming out together holding hands. Asami looked and gasped , as she saw them on the futon together!

"WAH! YOU TWO ARE-" Asami said, covering her eyes. Tao looked too and covered his eyes also while talking "Holy crap what the hell is going on?!" "Uhh we can explain!" Katsumi said.

"Yes, it-s-"

"Never mind, we'll be outside just get dressed!"

Tao said, taking Asami's hand and heading to the door.

Tao and Asami then opened sliding doors , exiting the guest house.

"Well that went well." Gim-Ku said. "Uhh boy, let's get dressed." Katsumi said, rising. Gim-Ku nodded and replied while rising. "Yeah, we really should."

Later outside…

The entire group sat by the old oak tree in the village. It was awkward and quiet. Until our half lamia finally spoke. "Okay, let me get this straight. Katsumi, you and Gim-Ku are-?" Both Gim-Ku and Katsumi nodded. Tao cleared his throat and spoke again. "And you two had-?" Katsumi and Gim-Ku nodded again.

It was silent , then Asami spoke. "So, you two are together then?"

Gim-Ku and Katsumi nodded once more.

Tao sighed and leaned on the trunk of the tree, he then replied.

"Well, Asami and I are together now so I guess it's even. Now is not the time to commence drama, we have to find Bo-tech-I. The faster we take him down, the faster we can start planning on the take down of the Cobra's."

Gim-Ku and Katsumi were shocked by their leader and Asami, but ignored it and nodded. Gim-Ku sighed and finally spoke. "So where do you think Bo-tech-I could be?" Tao pulled out a map from his bag and pulled out a large map.

He laid it out in front of everyone and used rocks to hold the edges.

"This is a map of-" Asami started, before Tao finished her sentence for her.

" Yeah the map of Japan… I scaled it out myself. Now, I have heard rumours from several villagers that a demon that fit our description has been terrorizing in the village of Ha-u. This village is constantly destroyed and terrorized by demons and I think Bo-tech-I is taking advantage of this villages despair." The groups eyes widened, then Gim-Ku finally responded. "Where is this village exactly?"

Tao smirked and replied. "I'm glad you asked that Gim-Ku, the village is located here, in the mountains of Hakurai." Katsumi's eyes widened, as she knew those mountains. The mountains of Hakurai were said to be haunted of corrupted demon spirits.

"Mountains of Hakurai? The mountains that have been rumoured to gut out your spleen eat your flesh-"

"Relax Katsumi, those are rumours. The mountains look creepy because the high density of its height produces- odd fog." Tao said, interrupting Katsumi.

Gim-Ku frowned then replied. "Okay Mr. smart guy, and what about all the missing villagers?"

Tao rolled his eyes and closed up the map then replied.

"Look, that village just has a case of bad luck, the sooner we get to the village." Tao stated, rolling up the map and putting it away. "The sooner we get to Bo-tech-I, alright?" he added, zipping up his bag. Everyone nodded in agreement, and packed up to find the terrible demon. This time, they weren't going to loose him.


End file.
